A bloody love story
by Nea Kagamine-chan
Summary: Len no cree en los vampiros, pero un dia conoce a una chica, que cambia toda su perspectiva, inclusive, le muestra su verdadera naturaleza, ¿que es ella?, ¿que es el?, entra y descubrelo (twincest)
1. los vampiros no existen!

**cuando leas "The vampire story", no te acerques mucho a la pantalla, enciende la luz y no olvides disfrutar la historia. **

**Pd. deja reviews.**

* * *

En una oscura noche de octubre, una noche antes de "el día de brujas", una chica se encontraba corriendo en dirección hacia su casa, se le hacía tarde, habíia tenido que hacer doble turno por haber faltado el día anterior. Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, escucho unos ruidos que provenían del parque…

-¿hola?, ¿hay alguien?-pero nadie respondió -¿hay alguien?... solo es mi imaginación ya es muy tarde, mi mente me juega bromas pesadas

Luego se volvieron a escuchar de nuevo ruidos de pisadas en las hojas secas

-¿hay alguien?, por favor, si hay alguien responda-decía muerta de miedo hasta que un pequeño gato salió de entre los arbustos –solo eras tú… que susto me has causado minino

La chica emprendió camino de nuevo hacia su casa, hasta que en el camino se encontró con un callejón sin salida.

-he tomado la ruta equivocada –dijo viendo para todas partes, de un momento para otro, se volvieron a escuchar pasos -¿Quién está ahí?-grito dándose la vuelta, pero solo se topo con la figura de una chica de piel blanca, sus ojos rojos se distinguían, la luz de la luna no la dejaba definir claramente, pero llevaba una capa color negro -¿q-quien eres tú?

Demasiado tarde, la chica se arrojo sobre esta y le mordió el cuello, esa chica era… un vampiro…

* * *

Ring…ring…ring…

El despertador sonaba en una habitación, una mano salió de entre las sabanas para apagarlo, un chico rubio se levanto y se dirigió al baño, se miro al espejo, se lavo el rostro y los dientes, ese chico era portador de unos brillantes ojos azules, se vistió con el uniforme y se dirigió a la planta baja de su casa, ahí se encontraba una mujer de cabello rubio largo preparando el desayuno.

-mamá, ¿ya está?

-ya casi hijo, siéntate en la mesa, yo te sirvo

El rubio se sentó en la mesa y mientras esperaba se puso a leer el periódico, había una noticia que le llamaba mucho la atención:

_"ataque a otra estudiante"_

_La víctima fue identificada como Miku Zatsune, según los dueños y compañeros del local donde la víctima trabajaba, ella pidió hacer doble turno para compensar su falta del día anterior._

_Su compañera de trabajo Ruko Yokune, afirmo que ella había salido sana y salva, ella le dejo en la parada del autobús para tomar la dirección hacia su casa, la víctima fue encontrada en un callejón sin salida por una anciana que se dirigía a botar la basura, desmayada, con marcas en el cuello, al parecer le faltaba un poco de sangre, la anciana llamo a emergencias, quienes fueron a recoger el cuerpo de la víctima. Cuando esta despertó le preguntaron si recordaba algo sobre su atacante pero parecía no recordar nada._

-parece que ha habido otro accidente –dijo Lily mientras servía el desayuno

-esto no es un accidente mamá, es un atentado, ya van ocho chicas en tres semanas y tres chicos, ¿eso parece un accidente?

-bueno, bueno, es un atentado, ahora come Len, se te enfriara el desayuno, además ya va siendo hora de que te lleve a la escuela.

Len se subió al auto y fue en camino hacia la escuela, o mejor dicho, instituto, el instituto, "Host", se bajo del auto, se despidió de su madre y se dirigió hacia dentro de las instalaciones.

* * *

Dentro del instituto, se escuchaban murmullos sobre el caso de la víctima. Len no les prestó atención y se dirigió al salón, cuando entro, vio una muchedumbre rodeada sobre una mesa, Len se acerco para ver qué pasaba, su mejor amiga Hatsune Miku, se encontraba en medio de esa muchedumbre.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunto Len intentando salir

-la noticia, ¿no la viste?, la víctima –le dijo su peli-azul amigo Kaito ayudándole a salir

-si, Zatsune Miku, ¿Qué tiene?, ¿Por qué le preguntan a Miku?

-Zatsune es su prima, ¿recuerdas? –Len asintió –entonces ella pudo verla, dice que la marca en el cuello es la misma que la de las otras víctimas, son mordidas de vampiro

-¿vampiro?, vamos Kaito, no me digas que crees en esa tontería, los vampiros no existen

-entonces, ¿Cómo explicas las marcas en el cuello?

-pudo haber sido algún animal, o algo, además, por ese pasaje suelen haber murciélagos, alguno la ha de haber mordido en defensa propia por haberse asustado y de la herida tuvo que haber perdido sangre –explico el rubio

-vale, como tu digas, pero… -fue interrumpido por el sonido de la campana.

Todos se dirigieron a sus asientos, nadie se había quedado parado, el profesor entro a la clase, un hombre delgado, un poco pálido, usaba lentes, seguido de una pequeña niña, pálida, de cabello negro atado en dos colas, le susurro algo en el oído a su padre y se fue del salón.

-buenos días clase –dijo parándose frente al escritorio

-buenos días, Hiyama Sensei –respondieron todos al unisonó

-la clase de hoy en literatura, consiste en que cuenten historias de terror, ¿alguna sugerencia? –dijo mirando a todos sus alumnos atreves de sus anteojos -¿nadie?

-Hiyama Sensei, ¿ya escucho las noticias?, ¿sobre la nueva víctima?-dijo una de las alumnas

-si, Zatsune-san, ¿no?, lamento mucho eso señorita Hatsune –dijo mirando a la nombrada, Miku dio un gesto de aceptación -¿Qué hay con la victima?

-las marcas que se encontraron en su cuello, parecen ser mordidas de un vampiro, ¿usted cree que existen?-dijo otra de las alumnas

-¿vampiros?, pues en mi opinión…-fue interrumpido

-los vampiros son solo mitos, leyendas, seres que se han inventado para el día de las brujas, El vampiro" es un personaje ficticio o real en un legado de tradiciones que están profundamente arraigadas en las brumas del tiempo, y la figura surgió de la imaginación de escritores y novelistas, tendencias literarias relacionadas con el género de terror –respondió Len –simplemente, no existen.

-parece que está muy seguro de eso señor Kagamine, parece que usted no cree en nada de eso, ¿verdad?

-claramente, los vampiros son solo mitos, leyendas que fueron creadas para asustar a los niños, o para explicarse el porqué los ganados desaparecían hace mucho tiempo, para no echarle la culpa a los lobos, se inventaron los vampiros, porque, claramente, científicamente, no existen.

-¿y si existieran?, ¿Qué diría usted joven Kagamine?-dijo mirándole con una sonrisa el profesor Hiyama.

-pues en mi opinión, no tendrían valor alguno más que en los mangas, ya que, los vampiros simplemente tienen muchas debilidades, además sería fácil identificarlos, chupan sangre, tiene algo con las cruces, no se pueden acercar a estas, también odian el ajo, en realidad tienen un montón de debilidades, no pueden cruzar el agua o exponerse al sol, de lo contrario se convertirían en cenizas, no tienen sombra y no se reflejan en el espejo, si sigo, no terminaría ahora así que… creo que ya quedo claro que no ha sido un vampiro, por que estos no existen.

-buena teoría joven Kagamine, muy buena teoría, pero creo que…-fue interrumpido por Yuuki quien se acerco y le jalaba la camisa.

-no te atrevas a decirlo, sabes que lo tenemos prohibido –dijo y salió del salón de clases.

-¿a qué se refiere con que lo tienen prohibido?-pregunto curioso Kaito

-nada Shion, nada, solo que si se ha dado una teoría bastante explicita, no tengo el derecho de contradecir al joven Kagamine, mi hija dice que no debo hacerlo, que les deje expresar sus opiniones –Hiyama se devolvió a su asiento y –déjenme los libros de literatura e historia, los revisare y se los entregare a la hora de la salida.

* * *

La campana sonó, y todos se levantaron para dirigirse a su siguiente clase, música, con su profesora, Sweet Ann, una mujer pálida, de cabello rubio y de ojos azules, era muy alegre y simpática, le gustaba hacer reír a sus alumnos, pero lo que más le gustaba sobre todas las cosas, era la música, adoraba cantar, era su pasión.

-muy bien, bienvenidos de nuevo al imperio de la música –dijo abriendo la puerta, y dejando entrar a todos

-buenos días miss. Ann, dijeron todos al entrar.

-muy bien, parece que todos están aquí, me alegra, ¿Qué les parece que toquemos hoy?, ¿o prefieren cantar?

Len que, en ese momento se encontraba cerrando la puerta, se le nublo la vista, perdió el conocimiento, al parecer, se había desmayado…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy alejado de Japón, Tokio, en Rumania, en una enorme mansión, una chica de piel blanca, cabello corto rubio, se encontraba en una ataúd, afuera todos los invitados estaban de gala, cualquiera diría que ese era una vela de la pobre chica que se encontraba en ese ataúd, pero no, la chica abrió los ojos, ojos completamente rojos que empezaron a cambiar hasta convertirse en una bello azul brillante, esta se puso de pie, se dirigió hacia la puerta, salió y… todos se arrodillaron frente a ella, la chica sonrió mostrando así unos caninos excesivamente largos.

Todos los demás sonrieron mostrando así también caninos igualmente o más largos. Era fácil de comprobar, esa sala, estaba llena de vampiros

* * *

**Nea. y aqui nuestra nueva historia de vampiros.**

**Miyu: esperamos que les guste**

**Nea: dejad reviews para Miyu**

**Miyu: onegai!**

**Nea: la histroia se basa en vampiros asi que..**

**Miyu: sera un twincest**

**Nea -(idea de Miyu) - ojala y les guste**

**Miyu y Nea: !hasta la proxima!**


	2. pastillas vitaminas

**Cuando leas "A bloody love story", no te acerques mucho a la pantalla, enciende la luz y no olvides disfrutar la historia.**

**Pd. deja reviews.**

* * *

Ojos rojos por todas partes, "personas" de piel pálida, todos, todos ahí, se arrodillaban ante la bella chica pálida de cabello corto rubio que se encontraba en ese gran balcón, esta esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, todos, desde los más pequeños a los más ancianos, le alababan, nadie se quedaba atrás.

La chica chasqueo los dedos, y en un dos por tres le habían servido una copa con ¿vino?, no, eso no era vino era… sangre. El platillo principal de la mesa era sangre, todos, hasta los más pequeños tenían una copa servida, nadie en ese alrededor era un humano, todos, completamente todos, eran vampiros.

La chica bajo las escaleras y se paro en el centro, un niño de cabello negro, llevaba un traje parecido a un uniforme escolar, pálido, se acerco a la muchacha del centro y le dijo:

-Kyūketsuki*-Hime, mi nee-chan ha dicho que le han encontrado –dijo dando una reverencia

-¿en serio?, me alegra tanto, ¿Dónde es su ubicación?-dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa

-en la academia "Host"-dijo dando una reverencia y volviendo a su puesto.

-entonces, creo que es el momento de estudiar –chasqueo los dedos, varios sirvientes se pararon alrededor de esta e hicieron una reverencia- mis maletas por favor, y avísenle a mi oto-san*

Todos dieron una reverencia, y unos se dirigieron a la habitación de la princesa, otros se dirigieron a buscar el padre de la chica.

-¿en serio se ira Hime-sama?-pregunto una chica alta, delgada, pálida, de ojos y cabello morado oscuro atado en una cola alta súper larga.

-tengo que ir, ya pase muchos años separada de el Gakuko, ahora que se donde esta, tengo que ir a buscarle.

-entonces, trae también a mi imouto* Rin-mei* -dijo un joven rubio de ojos azules dando una reverencia

-claro que la traeré de vuelta Li-oji* -dijo devolviéndole la reverencia.

-Rin-Hime… -dijo una de las sirvientas, rin la volvió a ver –su padre ha dicho que puede ir, sus maletas ya están listas, un carro le espera en la entrada

Rin asintió y se puso una capa negra, su vestido era negro manga larga, la capa llevaba capucha, su cubrió con esta y salió en dirección al carro, el camino sería muy largo.

* * *

Mientras tanto…

-¡Len!, ¿estás bien?, ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Cómo te encuentras?, ¿no te duele nada?-pregunto Miku sacudiendo al rubio ferozmente

-si Miku, me siento bien, me encuentro bien, no me duele nada, pero si me sigues sacudiendo así, ten por más probable que algo me dolerá así que, onegai, puedes parar

-etto… Gomen-dijo soltándole y haciendo una reverencia –pero, ¿Por qué te desmayaste Len?, que yo sepa, no estás enfermo, ¿verdad?

-eh…no Miku, me encuentro bien, no estoy enfermo –Miku le miro con cara de: "enserio, uno no se desmaya por que si" – vale, vale, te diré, si me desmaye es por qué no me he tomado mis vitaminas, ¿contenta?

-¿vitaminas?, ¿es enserio Len?, cuántos años tienes ¿cuatro?, por favor Len, ¿vitaminas?, ¿no podías crear una excusa mas creíble?, como… ¡los extraterrestres experimentaron conmigo y ahora ellos toman toda mi energía y es por eso que me desmaye!

-e-extraterrestres, ¡para ti eso es una excusa creíble!, por dios Miku-chan, no miento, no me he tomado mis vitaminas por tres días, son después de cada comida, esa es mi excusa, ¡y es verdadera!-se quejo el rubio

-Gomen, Gomen, pero, vitaminas suena muy de niños así que… me cuesta creer-dijo Miku riendo un poco

-vale, vale, no me creas, pero al menos mi excusa es creíble, no un invento como los "extraterrestres" –se defendió Len

-vale, vale-dijo riendo –camina que llegaremos tarde, ya estás bien así que, solo falta la clase de matemática y nos vamos

-¿matemática?, pero si es la ultima materia ¡no me digas que…!

-si, dormiste toda la mañana, y no te preocupes por las clases, extrañamente los maestros las copiaron por ti-dijo dirigiéndose a su salón

Abrieron la puerta y la extraña sorpresa fue encontrar a todos los maestros en la entrada quienes corrieron hacia Len preocupados

-¿se encuentra bien?, ¿se siente bien?

-¿no le duele nada?, ¿no se golpeo muy fuerte?

-emm… si, si, no y no, arigato por preocuparse –dijo extrañado mientras intentaba quitarse a los profesores de encima –_y a estos que mosca les pico_

-más vale que este bien, si no ella… -inmediatamente se tapo la boca –más vale que este bien, la seguridad de los alumnos es más importante

-¿la seguridad de los alumnos es más importante?, ¿Dónde estuvo esa frase cuando me quede atorado en el techo del gimnasio?-se quejo Kaito

-bueno alumnos, entonces, abran sus libros de matemática, en la pagina cuarenta y cinco, trabajaremos en la resolución de problemas.

* * *

-así que te desmayaste ¿eh?-le regaño Lily a Len

-Gomen oka*-san- se disculpo Len mientras entraba en el auto de su madre

-toma –respondió Lily mientras le entregaba un frasco a Len - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que se te habían terminado?, te las hubiera ido a comprar-le regaño

-Gomen, pero quise ir a comprarlas yo, pero, en ninguna farmacia se encuentran, ¿Dónde es que las compras?, nadie las conoce

-etto… eso es porque es una receta descontinuada, así que, hay que rebuscarse mucho para encontrarla

-¿y porque se supone que esta descontinuada?, si ya no se produce, debe ser ilegal ¿no?

-tú no preguntes que la necesitas, y nada mas la suplanta así que… ¡te la tomas!

Len trago sonoramente, era mejor no hacer enojar a su madre ya que, cuando lo hacía, parecía un demonio así que, todos en paz ¿no?

Len se dirigió hacia dentro de su casa, se cambio el uniforme y se puso gel o crema en el cuerpo, se tomo una de las pastillas, estas se ponen en un vaso de agua y se disuelven dándole un color rojo, se tomaban después de cada comida.

* * *

Len salió de la casa, se dirigió al parque que estaba a unas cuadras de su casa, se sentó en una de las bancas y empezó a escribir en un cuaderno, la tarea de ciencias tenía que ver con respecto a las plantas, poner el nombre de todas las plantas posibles que se encuentren en los alrededores de la vivienda con su nombre científico.

-… Abelia es Abelia chinensis, Budleia es Buddleja davidii, Calicanto es Calycanthus floridus, Callistemon, Limpiatubos es Callistemon citrinus y…

Le distrajo el sonido de un auto pitando, Len levanto la mirada y pudo divisar que de la entrada, del auto, -muy lujoso por cierto – se bajaba una chica, rubia, de tez pálida, sus ojos parecían ser azules, claro que, a la distancia no se podían definir muy bien, la chica le miro y esbozo una sonrisa, parecía estar alegre de verle, ¿acaso le conocía?, no, más bien debe ser por parecer amigable, ¡eso!

* * *

Al día siguiente… en la academia…

-¡Len!, ¿viste que han atacado a otra persona?

-¿eh?, ¿Quién fue esta vez Miku-chan?, no mire el periódico, me levante tarde así que, solo desayune, me tome la pastilla y salí corriendo-se excuso Len

-pues entonces te diré quien fue la victima de ayer, al parecer esta vez fueron dos personas, fueron…

- Ryuto Gachapoid de cinco años y Yukari Yuzuki de dieciséis años, ambos fueron encontrados en diferentes partes, uno en el centro y otro cerca de la casa de Kiyoteru-Sensei

-¡yo le quería contar Kaito!-se quejo Miku

-entonces cuéntale la otra noticia tu, ya que insistes tanto Miku-chan

-habrá una estudiante nueva, será nuestra compañera, Kaai Yuki me lo conto, esa niña es un amor

La campana sonó, todos entraron de nuevo a sus salones, Kiyoteru entro, seguido de Yuki.

-muy bien alumnos, tenemos una estudiante nueva, viene de Rumania, así que, trátenle, todos, absolutamente todos, bien, ¿entendieron? –Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta corrediza –pase onegai.

La puerta corrediza se abrió, y por esta entro una chica rubia, de tez blanca, sus ojos eran azules, parecía muy frágil, como, si pudiese romperse fácilmente, Len la reconoció, era ella… ¡la chica del parque!, claro, ahora que le miraba más de cerca, era muy linda, no lo negaba. Un hombre entro detrás de ella, llevaba un traje negro, y unos lentes de sol, este cargaba la mochila de la joven.

-Konichiwa, mi nombre, es Kagamine Rin, tengo catorce años, un gusto en conocerles –dijo dando una reverencia

Yuki se acerco a Rin y le jalo de la blusa, rin le volvió a mirar y esbozo una sonrisa, le acaricio la cabeza despeinándola, ¿se conocían?

-¿Dónde es mi asiento Hiyama-Sensei?-pregunto Rin

-¡es el que está a la izquierda de la ventana, delante del joven de cabello azul! –el hombre se dirigió a depositar la mochila en el asiento indicado y se fue

Rin se dirigió a su asiento, el hombre del traje negro volvió a entrar

-¡Rin-sama! –dijo tirando al aire un frasco de pastillas al aire, rin lo atrapo ágil y velozmente

Len se dio cuenta de algo, el frasco de las pastillas, era muy parecido al que el tenia.

* * *

**Nea: !y aqui traemos el capitulo tres!**

**Miyu: aclararemos las palabras que tienen asterico ***

**Nea y Miyu:**

**-Kyūketsuki*-Hime : ****Kyūketsuki es vampiro, y hime es princesa, asi que significa princesa vampiro**

**-oto-san*: papá**

**- imouto*: hermana menor**

**-mei*: sobrina**

**-oji*: tio**

**-oka*: mamá**

**Miyu: estas son todas las palabras**

**Nea: asi que, dejad reviews o si no Miyu me va a estar molestando toda la tarde con "es que a mi me ignoran", o "solo te quieren a ti y a mi me desprecian ya verias que si escribieras de los Kagene te querrian mas a ti y a mi y seriamos muy felices y..."**

**Miyu: jeje... !dejad reviews!**

**Nea y Miyu: !sayounara!**


	3. ¿que haces tu aqui!

**Cuando leas "A bloody love story", no te acerques mucho a la pantalla, enciende la luz y no olvides disfrutar la historia.**

**Pd. deja reviews.**

* * *

En el receso, Len salió con Kaito y con Miku al patio para ir a almorzar ya que, en el comedor todo estaba lleno.

-¿no les pareció raro?-pregunto Kaito

-¿raro el que?, que yo sepa, todo ha ido normal, como siempre, lo único extraño fue que Kiyoteru se arrodillara frente a la nueva-respondió Miku sentándose frente a un árbol

-Para mí todo ha estado normal, no ha sucedido nada nuevo, y con Kiyoteru, a lo mejor y quiere ganarse la confianza de la nueva, suele ser así, o le dio miedo el guardaespaldas que traía-dijo Len muy seguro de sí mismo

-tú siempre sacas una conclusión explicita, ¿no es así Len?-le dijo Kaito

-déjale, ya está en sus genes, ha sido así desde que estamos en primaria, retaba a todos los profesores con sus dilemas y cosas así, me sorprende que no se lleve la excelencia nunca-rio Miku

Len bufo, empezó a comer su almuerzo, cuando se lo acabo, saco una botella de agua y un frasco de su bolsillo, lo abrió y vertió el contenido dentro de la botella, pero, no salió nada.

-¡rayos!-se golpeo la frente con la mano

-¿pasa algo Len? –pregunto curioso Kaito

-etto, no nada, solo que me traje el bote equivocado, este ya se me termino y deje el nuevo en la mesa

-¿así que otra vez con tus medicinas no?-rio Miku -¿Quién diría que Len tenía que tomar vitaminas?

-por cierto Len, ¿Cómo se llaman?, hay una farmacia cerca, podrías ir a comprarlas, no queremos que te vuelvas a desmayar, parecías "el bello durmiente"-rio Kaito uniéndose a la risa de Miku

-muy graciosos, pero, si supiera como se llaman ya me hubiese dirigido a comprarlas, mi oka-san no me quiere decir, y en ninguna farmacia he podido encontrarles y…-fu interrumpido porque algo cayó en su botella de agua y empezaba a disolverse dándole un color rojo -¿pero qué…?

Len volvió a ver hacia arriba, recostada en una rama del grueso tronco, se encontraba la chica nueva con las pastillas en la mano y una botella de agua con una pastilla disolviéndose dentro de esta, la chica guardo las pastillas en su bolsa y salto hacia el suelo cayendo de pie, ¿Cómo rayos había saltado desde esa altura?

-B-O-DXR500 –respondió

-¿el qué?-pregunto curiosa Miku –nunca había escuchado eso antes, ¿Qué es?

-el nombre de las pastillas, es B-O-DXR500-dijo sacando otra pastilla del bote y señalando claramente, las letras que se encontraban grabadas en esta.

-nunca antes me había fijado en que tenían nombre, ¿estás segura que son las mismas?, y por cierto, ¿Dónde las compraste?-pregunto Len curioso.

-si son las mismas, y ¿Dónde la compre?, averígualo tú mismo, será tu reto –dijo volviendo a subir al árbol de un salto.

* * *

Len P.O.V.

¿Mi reto?, ¿pero de qué rayos hablaba esa chica?, y por cierto, ¿Cómo rayos pudo volver a subir de un salto a la rama de ese árbol?, ¿y quién rayos come sobre un árbol?, creo que nunca me podre responder estas preguntas, a menos de que ella me diga que significan, pero, ¡qué rayos estoy pensando!, vamos Len concéntrate, son preguntas sin sentido, además esa chica nunca te diría nada.

La campana sonó, me levante del césped y me dirigí al salón con Miku y Kaito. Cuando entre ya todos estaban casi sentados esperando al profesor, al menos las chicas, los chicos estaban rodeando a la nueva, ¿Cómo era su nombre?, min, tin, din, ¡Rin!, todos la rodeaban, era claro que Rin era linda, muy bella para decir verdad, no me sorprende aunque, me sentía enojado de que todos estuvieran frente a ella, ¿Por qué?

-joven Kagamine siéntese onegai-dijo Kiyoteru entrando al salón. Yo asentí y me senté, los demás chicos que acortejaban a Rin hicieron lo mismo –Rin-sama, alguien la busca -¿rin-sama?, ¿desde cuando tratan a un alumno con tanto respeto?, ¿Quién es ella?

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

-¿alguien me busca?-pregunte parándome -¿podría saber quién es?

-bueno es…-le interrumpió el sonido de la puerta deslizándose, volví a ver quién era junto con la mirada de los demás curiosos

-no puede… ¡qué rayos haces aquí!-grite sorprendida y enojada a la vez al ver a la persona que había entrado, me percate de que todos se intercambiaban miradas y murmuraban algo, agudice mi sentido auditivo para escuchar que murmuraban:

-_¡como rayos llego tan rápido!_

_-¿Cómo pudo haber corrido en menos de un segundo? ¡Estaba en el puesto del final!_

Fue cuando me di cuenta de algo, había corrido a súper velocidad, ¿ahora como rayos le arreglaba?

-dime, ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!-volví a preguntar a la persona que tenia frente a mí, un hombre rubio, alto, de ojos azules

-¿Qué acaso no puedo visitar a mi musume*-san?-me dijo en un tono reprochable

-tú solo buscas esa excusa, lo que en realidad quieres es volver a ver a mi oka-san y a mi ototo*, ¿no es así?-dije dándome la vuelta –yo ni siquiera te importo, me has ignorado todo este tiempo, once años oto-san, y en lo único que has pensado es en nunca haberte peleado con mi oka-san ¿no es así?, el nunca haber perdido a mi ototo, ¿o me equivoco?-dije volviendo a encararlo

-etto… vamos rin, no hagas ese escándalo, estas en medio de una clase, ¿Qué dirán los humanos que están aquí?, compórtate –dijo empezando a acercarse a mi yo retrocedía cada vez mas hasta topar con la pared –vamos querida, ya sabes dónde está tu madre, ¿no es así?, solo llévame hacia donde esta ella, y no te volveré a molestar –intento acariciarme la cabeza pero… no entiendo mi razón y salí corriendo a toda velocidad hasta llegar a el patio, no me tarde más de cinco segundos.

* * *

Miku P.O.V

¿Pero qué rayos había pasado?, solo nos avisaron que alguien buscaba a Kagamine y ¿le había dicho sama?, ha de ser alguien muy importante para que le traten con tanto respeto ¿no?, pero ¿Cómo rayos se movió tan rápido?, además se podría saber porque se altera tanto por ese señor

-¡como rayos llego tan rápido!-le susurre a Kaito

-a lo mejor y estaba cerca-me susurro Len que había escuchado todo

-¿Cómo pudo haber corrido en menos de un segundo? ¡Estaba en el puesto del final!-susurro Kaito exagerando y señalando el puesto ahora vacio al otro lado del salón

_-¿Quién es ese señor?, además por que Kagamine se alarma tanto, y sobre todo, ¿Qué hago yo de metiche en conversaciones ajenas?, ya que, a escuchar, además, el se parece a ella, y también a Len, podría ser que… no, es pura coincidencia_

-¿Qué acaso no puedo visitar a mi musume*-san?

-_¿su musume-san?, ¿dijo su musume dijo?, esto se está poniendo interesante, pero, ¿Por qué Kagamine-san se enoja tanto con él?_

-etto… vamos rin, no hagas ese escándalo, estas en medio de una clase, ¿Qué dirán los humanos que están aquí?, compórtate, vamos querida, ya sabes dónde está tu madre, ¿no es así?, solo llévame hacia donde esta ella, y no te volveré a molestar

-_¿Cómo que que dirán los humanos que están aquí?, ¿Qué acaso ellos no son humanos también, pero que rayos…-sentí como una fuerte briza movía los papeles que estaban sobre mi escritorio -_¿Qué se hizo Kagamine-san?, ya no está-le dije a Kaito

-eh, salió corriendo cuando su padre se le acerco

-¡¿tan rápido?!

-etto, si al parecer es muy veloz, creo que alguien ya le gano a Len

-¿a Len?-recordé que Len también era el más rápido del salón, que digo del salón, de la institución entera, nadie le ganaba, -¡claro a Len!-dije levantándome de mi asiento

* * *

**Nea: despues de un siglo traemos el cap 3**

**Miyu: disculpad nuestra tardanza pero los examenes se acercan y los maestros aprovecha para torturarnos**

**Nea: con la excusa de que en examenes no hacemos tareas y tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo**

**Miyu: y yo contestare los reviws:**

** -Rox: gracias, nosotras tambien adoramos a los vampiros, y la hemos hecho a nuestro estilo, nos alegra que te parezca interesante.**

**Nea: ha sido el unico comentario?**

**Miyu: me siento incompleta T-T**

**Nea: no te preocupes, el otro lo respondes por mensaje privado, ¿porque no aclaras la palabra de hoy?**

**Miyu !Yay! :D**

**-musume: hija**

**Nea y Miyu: nos despedimos, !Hasta luego!**


	4. ella es

**Cuando leas "A bloody love story", no te acerques mucho a la pantalla, enciende la luz y no olvides disfrutar la historia.**

**Pd. deja reviews.**

* * *

-¡claro Len!-exclamo Miku parándose de su asiento

-¿yo que?-pregunto el rubio mirando entre confundido y asombrado a la rubia – ¿_que loca idea se le habrá ocurrido ahora?_

_-_etto… nada, solo que… nada –se sentó en su silla de nuevo y pregunto -¿vamos a recibir clases o no?-dijo cambiando drásticamente el tema

* * *

**León P-O.V.**

-bueno, parece que están ocupados, así que yo me voy –me dirigí hacia la puerta –Kiyoteru –este me volvió ver

-¿necesita algo señor?-respondió parándose firme

-cuando termine todo esto, quiero que busques a Rin, ¿me has entendido?

-sí señor, después de clase buscare a Rin-sama -dijo dando una reverencia

-ella cubre bastante territorio, dile a Sweet Ann y a Big-Al que también la busquen, ¿has captado Kiyoteru?-dije dándome la vuelta para salir

-si señor –Kiyoteru se volvió a reverenciar y yo salí del salón

-tenias que ser tan caprichosa, ¿no Rin?, te pareces mucho a tu oka-san- camine hacia la salida, me puse unas gafas de sol y me dirigí al parque.

_-¿Por qué tuve que haberte dicho todas esas cosas Lily?, ahora me arrepiento, me arrepiento mas y mas cada día, desde que te fuiste, he perdido prácticamente un poco de mi dignidad, la he mantenido gracias a Rin que me ha brindado su apoyo desde ese día pero, yo la he ignorado como un tonto, en vez de ser yo, ha sido ella quien se ha esmerado en encontrarles a ambos, aunque solo piense en su hermano_

* * *

**~Flashback~**

_Toc, toc,…. Toc, toc…_

_-pase-respondí viendo fijamente como la puerta se abría revelando a una de las doncellas de mi hija -¿necesita algo?_

_-León-sama, Rin-Hime pide su permiso para ir con los humanos, los mortales, al parecer, ha encontrado a su musuko-san y oku-san con los mortales, ¿le da permiso de ir?_

_-claro, alisten sus maletas, que parta lo más rápido posible_

_-sus maletas ya están listan, solo necesitábamos su permiso, así que –se dirigió a la puerta –con su permiso_

_-vete, dile a Rillianne que tiene mi permiso, que parta ahora mismo si quiere, un carro la estará esperando a la entrada_

_-yo le aviso sama._

_-así que Rin te ha encontrado Lilianne, no me sorprende que te hayas ido a vivir entre los mortales, con razón no te pude encontrar en ninguna de las otras tribus de vampiros, eres muy lista ¿sabias?_

_Dirigí mi mirada hacia un marco, este contenía una foto en el que aparecían, una mujer rubia, de cabello largo y ojos azules, de tez blanca, un hombre con las mismas características, mas alto, ambos cargaban unos recién nacidos, ambos gemelos, rubios, de tez pálida y de ojos azules al igual que sus padres._

_-rin te encontró, ahora te podre ver, te podre ver de nuevo Lily, quiero volver a estar contigo, ¡Prima!-grite_

_-s-si señor-se acerco Prima asomándose por la puerta_

_.alisten mis maletas, ¿Rin se ha marchado ya?_

_-hace mucho rato seño, en estos momento ya de haber salido de Rumania_

_-entonces alista mis maletas, yo partiré mañana por la mañana_

**fin flashback**

* * *

-sin embargo, Rin es muy lista, además, tu ni me querrías ver la cara, Rin te convencería fácilmente, de todas formas, tú no te negarías a tu hija, ¿o sí?

**Normal P.O.V**

-¡Kiyoteru- Sensei!-exclamo Kaito levantando la mano

-¿pasa algo Shion?, y por favor, siéntese, no se pare en la mesa, desde aquí veo perfectamente que levanta la mano –dijo pasándose la mano por la cara

-¿podría decirme por qué le obedece al padre de Kagamine?, y ¿Por qué no regaña a Kagamine por salir de clase? –dijo sentándose

-eso no le incumbe Shion, copie la clase, después no quiero estar revisando cuatros ni cincos de su parte

-hai, hai –dijo sentándose agachando la cabeza

-¿Kaito?-le susurro Miku a la par -¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a Kagamine?

-no se dime tu, tu eres mejor juzgando los sucesos que yo –dijo devolviéndole el susurro

-pues para mí que lo hizo solo para llamar la atención, además, no creo que ella sea tan especial, a lo mejor, y su padre tiene amenazados a los profesores para que traten bien a su hija y le pasen las materias, y el teatrito de "tu solo estas aquí para volver a ver a oka-san y mi ototo", era para llamar la atención

-¿tú crees eso Miku?, puede que tal vez sí, porque ningún maestro ha tratado con tanto respeto a ninguno de los alumnos

-oigan –se escucho otro susurro, era Len –dejen de juzgar a las personas, no saben si lo que ella decía era real o teatro, así que, compórtense ¿quieren?

-len, ¿Cómo nos has oído?-pregunto incrédula Miku

-por la misma razón de que sus susurros no son nada secretos, y mucho menos se podrían llamar "susurros" –comento Kiyoteru atrás de ellos dos

Miku y Kaito tragaron saliva sonoramente, todos les habían escuchado

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rin se encontraba en la azotea del gran edificio, sentada en el barrote, con los pies en el aire balanceándolos, no le importaba caer.

-_vamos rin, clámate, no vale la pena enojarte con papá, el solo esta… emocionado porque han encontrado a mamá, esta… esta alegre contigo –_se seco una escurridiza lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla –_está feliz, y confía en que tu podrás volver a unir nuestra familia, el confía en ti Rin, lo sabes bien –dijo en sus adentros para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa_

Rin se bajo del barrote dando un salto para caer de pie en la grama, tres pisos abajo, se subió a un árbol, y miro desde afuera la clase de historia, dada por Kiyoteru, pudo visualizar perfectamente como tenían a Miku y a Kaito de pie, ¿Por qué?, ella no lo sabía, también se pudo dar cuenta en como Len, se quedaba dormido lentamente en la clase de historia, Rin sonrió, pero, al cabo de un rata ella también se quedo dormida sobre la rama, escondida entre las espesas hojas.

La campana sonó, el sonido despertó a Rin, haciendo que esta reaccionara y callera al suelo hincada, se levanto rápido y se escondió entre los árboles, vio como Len se dirigía hacia la entrada donde una mujer rubia le esperaba, Len se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo, esta le abrió la puerta del carro a Len y se fueron.

-oka-san –susurro Rin viendo como el auto se alejaba

-¡Miku!-grito Kaito -¿iras a tu clase de piano hoy?

-si Kaito, y no tomo clase, doy clase, me toca hacer doble turno, recuerda que no fui la semana pasada y tendré que cubrir a Zatsune, todavía no se ha recuperado, aunque, siendo sincera, mi oba-chan ya perdió esperanzas en eso, así que, ¡adiós Kaito!-dijo corriendo y despidiéndose con la mano

-adiós Miku-grito Kaito

Rin que había escuchado todo, espero a que Kaito se alejara y se bajo del árbol de un salto, cayendo ágilmente de pie.

-así que… tu eres mi madre, ¿no?, hace cuanto tiempo que no te veía, tenía tres años desde que te fuiste, ¿dushite?, ¿por mi padre?- bajo la mirada –mírenme, inclusive ya hasta hablo sola

* * *

Rin se dirigió hacia dentro de las instalaciones del instituto, corrió velozmente hacia la sala de maestros, todos estaban reunidos ahí, rin se detuvo a escuchar lo que todos decían:

-debemos encontrar a Rillianne-Hime, si no lo hacemos lo más seguro es que León-sama se desquicie con nosotros

-¿y cómo rayos piensan que encontraremos a esa chiquilla?, tiene mucha energía, además, ella abarca demasiado espacio

-fácilmente -respondió otro de los maestros –nos dividiremos, unos buscan por un lado y otros por otro, además, no hay que enojarse con ella

-Sweet Ann tiene razón, León-sama la ha ignorado todo este tiempo, es más que probable, y ciertamente lógico que Rin-chan se enoje con él, ¿no?

-yo apoyo a Yuki y Ann, ellas tienen toda la razón-dijo Rin entrando por la puerta y deteniéndose en el marco de esta apoyándose -¿ustedes no creen lo mismo?

-¡claro!-exclamaron Kiyoteru y Big-al mismo tiempo, rin solo hizo una pequeña carcajada

-Yuki, ¿me acompañas?-pregunto extendiendo la mano

-claro Rin-chan-respondió con una sonrisa la pequeña de nueve años, aceptando la mano de la adolescente de catorce -¿corriendo? –Rin asintió y ambas salieron corriendo velozmente de la institución

* * *

Rin y Yuki se encontraban sentadas en la grama bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

-Yukito-kun te manda saludes, pregunta que cuando volverás a Rumania

-volveré, cuando tu también vuelvas onee-chan, volveré, cuando también vaya contigo Onii-chan –respondió mirando hacia el horizonte

-Yuki… no es necesario que te preocupes por mí, tú tienes a tu hermano contigo, el te está esperando, en cambio, a mí, no me espera nadie, yo les espero a todos, no tienes el porqué preocuparte por mí, a la próxima… quiero que vayas a ver a Yukito, el te extraña mucho, ¿quedamos?

-¡pero Rin-chan yo…!

-pero nada Yuki, no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando, tienes que volver a ver a tu hermano, y también a tu madre, no creas que Kiyomi se ha olvidado de ti, ella también me pidió que te dijera que regresases tan solo por unos días más, y claro, como tú eres un poco necia, no te lo pido, te lo ordeno, por tu familia

-etto… entonces la próxima luna llena, iré a Rumania, pero será por dos semanas, solo dos semanas, si tú no has llegado ahí con tu Onii-chan, pues yo me regresare a Japón, Tokio, ¿vale?-dijo con una sonrisa

-vale Yuki –dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

* * *

-¡me voy!-anuncio Miku agarrando su abrigo para salir

-entonces ten cuidado-le dijo Ruko –mira lo que le paso a tu prima Zatsune, por cierto, ¿Cómo se encuentra?, ¿ya mejoro?

-pues dicen que tal vez despierte pero, al parecer, muchos ya perdieron las esperanzas de que ella vuelva a vivir como antes

-entonces, te cuidas mucho Miku, no queremos perder dos chicas del empleo en el mismo mes –respondió sarcásticamente Ruko

-no te preocupes, si se me acerca alguien, ando gas pimienta en el bolso

-¿enserio?

-no, pero con eso podría asustarle a quien se me acerque, ¿no?-dijo dando una sonrisa –entonces me voy, ¡adiós Ruko!

-¡adiós Miku!-grito Ruko despidiéndose con la mano

Miku fue corriendo tarareando una canción alegremente con los ojos cerrados, cuando se dio cuenta de que se había perdido.

*-¿y ahora donde rayos termine?-un gato negro se le acerco y le maulló -¿podrías decirme como puedo retomas la calle para llegar a mi casa?- el gato empezó a caminar y luego a correr -¡espera no me ignores!, ¿Cómo rayos vuelvo a mi casa?, ¡dime!-y empezó a perseguir al pobre gato hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida -¿pero donde…?

-pero miren que preciosura-se escucho una voz seca de entre la oscuridad

-carne fresca, ¿no les parece?-se escucho otra voz

-¿Qué les parece si empezamos por el postre?

-y luego le seguimos al banquete –prosiguieron dos voces mas

-yo estoy de acuerdo –se escucho otra

De la nada, empezaron a aparecer cinco hombres, la luz de la luna les alumbraba, Miku tembló.

-a-atrás, tengo gas pimienta, y ¡no tengo miedo a usarlo!

-gas pimienta, que linda, pero nosotros tenemos más –dijo y empezó a correr velozmente en dirección a Miku y le arrebato el bolso

Uno de los hombres empujo a Miku golpeándola contra la pared, los cinco la acorralaron, otro de ellos le dio un leve giro a su cabeza y corrió el cuello de la camisa rompiéndolo un poco hasta su hombro, paso su lengua sobre la piel de ella, empezaron a romper mas su camisa hasta dejarle descubierto el hombro, Miku mantenía los ojos cerrados –_genial, un pervertido _–pasaba por la mente de la peli-turquesa

-¿pero qué rayos está pasando aquí?-se escucho una voz desde la entrada del callejón, la luz de la luna no dejaba ver claramente quien era –esa chica es…

-miren, estamos de suerte, un postre mas –hablo otro de los hombres y corrió hacia la chica

Este le tomo del brazo y la empezó a forcejear para moverla, pero esta, no daba ni una sola pisca de oponer resistencia, no la podían mover, la chica su otra mano y le pego un puñetazo mandándolo a volar hacia el otro lado del inmenso callejón, dos de los otros hombres se dirigieron acorrer contra ella pero chocaron contra una pared invisible y mientras más intentaban acercársele, empezaban a desvanecerse y convertirse en polvo, solo quedaban dos de los cinco hombres, el que tenia a Miku, la soltó y empezó a correr hacia la chica que estaba parada, pero el otro hombre, atrapo a Miku del cuello y la volvió a acorralar, rompiéndole la camisa casi completa dejándole en camisola, o brasear, o como deseen llamarle, el hombre que corrió hacia la otra chica, termino tirado en el suelo, el hombre que tenia a Miku saco unos largos colmillos y estuvo a punto de morderle, Miku cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando el impacto, pero, nunca llego, abrió los ojos y vio…*

* * *

**Nea: aqui despues de un milenio**

**Miyu: lo hubiesemos subido ayer pero se nos fue la luz desde el domingo**

**Nea: aclaracion, de donde empieza * hasta vio...* lo escribio Miyu**

**Miyu: asi que si tiene un pequeñito toque pervertido es de mi parte**

**Nea: no se cuando se volvio pervertida**

**Miyu: no sabes muchas cosas de mi primita**

**Nea: O.o**

**Miyu: a responder reviews:**

**- Chica yogurt ouo: igual Yo, aunque la advertenci de Nea es esa, yo hago eso cuando estoy con el ipad o cuando veo television jaja**

**-Chica yogurt ouo: en el capitulo cinco descubriras que son las "vitaminas", y aqui esta el cap cuatro**

**-Gabriela Kagamine: yo tambien intente comer sobre un arbol, pero desgraciadamente me cai, le temo a las alturas, Nea si pudo, ella es mitad mono desde los cuatro años, puso que cae de pie solo porque ella tambien lo puede hacer, pero, es por diez años de experiencia, la envidio, pero, el intentar vale, ¿no?, si que, ¡a comer arriba de un arbol como Rin!  
**

**Nea: y estos son todos los reviews del cap 3, ¿verdad?**

**Miyu: si, te envidio por poder subir a los arboles ¬¬**

**Nea: no te quejes, tu eras la que se pasaba encerrada viendo no se que y no te gustaba salir a trepar arboles conmigo**

**Miyu: es porque las señoritas, y damas refinadas como yo no trepamos arboles como salvajes**

**Nea: si claro, y las señoritas y damas refinadas como tu se despatarran en el sofa ¿verdad?**

**Miyu: shhh**

**Nea y Miyu: ¡hasta la proxima!**


	5. la verdad sale a la luz

**Cuando leas "A bloody love story", no te acerques mucho a la pantalla, enciende la luz y no olvides disfrutar la historia.**

**Pd. deja reviews.**

* * *

-¿estas bien? –pregunto la distorsionada figura de la chica rubia que le extendia la mano a la pobre peli-turquesa que se estaba desmallando

-_¿Dónde estoy?_

se pregunto Miku al abrir los ojosy observar que se encontraba en una enorme habitación, rodeada de muebles y un enorme ropero, se dio cuenta que la cama en la que estaba recostada era muy amplia y ly que también era muy suave rodeada de mantas de seda

-_¿Quién me habrá traído hasta aquí? _

Miku se sento en la cama sintiendo un leve dolor en el cuerpo, su cuello, sus brazos y parte de su espalda

-_porfavor, que quien me haya hecho esto no haya sido un pervertido sino, sino… ¡que siga estando pura!_

de preonto la puerta se abrió dejándole el paso a un chico peli turquesa que se acercaba con una bandeja y comida en esta, era… era realmente guapo, se sento en una silla a la par de Miku para darle un plato con sopa

-parece que ya despertastes –dijo el chico con una sonrisa -¿Cómo te sientes?

-b-bien –respondio sonrojándose hasta las orejas

-eso es bueno

-¿q-quien me vendo?-pregunto sonrojada

-una de las sirvientas….

-parece que ya despertaste Hatsune –se escucho una voz -¿te encuentras bien?

-esto… ¿Kagamine-san?, ¡fuiste tu quien me salvo!, ¿verdad?

Rin asintió y volvió a ver a Mikuo

-mikuo… ya puedes salir

-como ordene Rin-sama –dijo levantándose y dando una reverencia para volver a ver a Miku

-adios Hatsune-san, si me necesitan solo llamen

-a-adios –respondió sonrojada hasta las orejas

-al parecer, te gusta mi sirviente, ¿no?

-¿tu sirviente?, n-no entiendo, ¿Cómo que tu sirviente? Y por cierto… ¿Dónde me encuentro?

-estas en mi casa Hatsune-san –dijo sonriéndole

-¿c-como es que hiciste eso c-con los hombres que me querían atacar?, a-además ¿Qué rayos eran?

-eran vampiros Hatsune, igual que yo y todos los que vivimos aquí, es por eso que les pude vencer, lo único que se utilizo fue fuerza y un escudo es lo único, ellos no podían competir contra mi, simplemente eran nivel E

-¿nivel E?, ¿Qué es eso?

-nivel ERRONEO, en abreviatura nivel E, humanos convertidos en vampiros que perdieron control absoluto, es por eso que los nobles y purasangre nos encargamos de exterminarlos

Miku le miro a Rin con una cara confusa

-yo soy un vampiro purasangre, descendiente de la realeza, Mikuo es un noble, es por eso que prácticamente es mi sirviente

-el chico guapo que entro y salió por ahí -miku palideció –…es un vampiro

-¿te gusta Mikuo-nii?-pregunto riendo

-bueno… etto… yo…

La interrumpió el sonido de la puerta abriéndose dejando pasar a Mikuo por ella llevando una bandeja de plata con una jarra de agua fría y dos vasos

-¿gusta señorita?

Ofreció Mikuo dándole una sonrisa a Miku, ella acepto sonrojada.

Mikuo vertió en los dos vasos agua hasta el borde, pero en uno, puso las pastillas y el otro le puso cubos de hielo.

Le dio el vaso con las pastillas a Rin y el de los cubos de hielo a Miku, dio una leve inclinación y se retiro de ahí.

-oye, ¿Qué son esas pastillas?

Pregunto Miku curiosa al recordar que eran las pastillas que también Len tomaba

-son sustitutos de sangre, prácticamente sangre en polvo, se disuelven en el agua y sirven para controlar la sed de sangre, yo solo tomo una porque ya he bebido sangre, en cambio Len debe tomar una a cada momento para poder controlar su sed de sangre

-¿Len?...¿el que tiene que ver con esto?

-el también es un vampiro… al igual que mi madre o… su madre

-¡el también! ¿pero como?, ¡eso es imposible! Y…

-no cambiemos el tema que no era en esto en lo que nos quedamos

Miku trago sonoramente porque sabia a que se refería la Kagamine

-no me has respondido Hatsune-san, ¿te gusta Mikuo-nii?

Pregunto Rin con una sonrisa burlona

-etto… tal vez, ¿Por qué?

Rin rio

-me alegra que te guste Mikuo-nii, se que tu eres una buena chica, lo descubri por tu sangre y…

Miku salto histérica de la cama poniéndose de pie

-¡me mordiste Kagamine-san!

-¿Qué?, no.. cuando te recogi te desmayaste y tenias una cortadura en el cuello, es por eso que te traje aquí, y cuando te traje, sangraste sobre mi mano asi que cuando te deje pues probe un poco tu sangre y pude ver tu pasado

-ya veo, ¿todos los vampiros pueden hacer eso?

-todos, inclusive los nivel E

-oye… y… ¿si tu me convirtieras en vampiro yo seria una nivel E?

Rin la miro curiosa ¿adonde quería llegar?

* * *

-oka-san, ¿sabes? Hoy ocurrió algo raro con la chica nueva

-¿asi?, ¿Qué paso con ella?

-pues… al parecer llego su padre y ella estaba enojada con el y bueno se armo un tremendo lio

-ya veo… pobre chica, ¿y que fue lo que dijo?

Len levanto una ceja y miro a su madre

-la curiosidad mato al gato ¿sabias?

Lily le saco la lengua y se cruzo de brazos

-pero yo no soy un gato asi que… ¡habla!

-como tu digas… le dijo que el solo venia para volver a recuperar a su madre y a su hermano y que ella había sido ignorada por el todos estos años asi que era mejor que no contara con ella

-¿y luego?

-pues salió corriendo a toda velocidad y después de eso no la volvi a ver en toda la clase

-pobre chica

Dijo Lily parándose y yendo a lavar los platos

-¿Cómo se llama esa chica Len? Y por cierto… ¿ya te tomaste tus pastillas?

-hablando de pastillas oka-san, ella también toma de las mismas, me dijo que se llamaban B-O-DXR500

-¿tambien las toma?

-hai

-¿y como es?

Pregunto prácticamente sin prestar mucha atención al ultimo comentario

-es rubia, de ojos azules, de tez blanca… prácticamente es mi reflejo pero en versión femenina

-¿tu reflejo en… versión femenina?

-hai, hai, es sorprendente que nos parezcamos tanto, parecemos gemelos

-…_gemelos…_

Pensó Lily

-¿y como se llama?

-ah, eso también es coincidencia, tiene mi mismo apellido

-¿tu mismo apellido?

-hai, se llama Kagamine Rin

-Kagamine… R-Rin…

Dijo y dejo caer un plato al suelo que termino rompiéndose en pedazos, Len se levanto a ver que le pasaba a su madre, ¿Por qué había reaccionado asi?

-_parece que… al fin y al cabo terminaste encontrándome, ¿no es asi, Leon?_

* * *

**Nea: disculpad que hayamos pasado un siglo sin actualizar pero**

**Miyu: hace dos semanas estuvimos en examenes**

**Nea: y hubiesemos ocupado las tardes para escribir**

**Miyu: pero nos hicmos los catorce examenes en tres dias**

**Nea: porque mi papa volvio esa semana y el jueves en la mañana**

**Miyu: nos compreo un vuelo para ir a...**

**Nea y Miyu: ...!Japon, Tokio!...**

**Miyu: ahi pasamos desde el viernes 22 de marzo**

**Nea: hasta el miercoles 3 de abril**

**Miyu: y los ciber-cafe de aya todo estaba en japones**

**Nea: y nosotras podemos hablarlo no leerlo**

**Miyu: ademas nos encontramos con otra sorpresa aparte de esa y es que...**

**Nea: se las diremos en el proximo capitulo**

**Miyu y Nea: ¡hasta la proxima!**


	6. Absurda pelea

**Cuando leas "A bloody love story", no te acerques mucho a la pantalla, enciende la luz y no olvides disfrutar la historia.**

**Pd. deja reviews.**

* * *

_-parece que al fin y al cabo… terminaste encontrándome, ¿no es asi, Leon? _

- ¡mama!, ¿estas bien?

Pregunto un asustado Len al ver los pedazos del plato roto en el suelo

-claro, l-lo estoy, no te preocupes hijo, solo… me sorprendió que vi una una…

Lily buscaba repentinamente una excusa

-¿una que, mama?

-¡una cucaracha!

Exclamo

-¿una cucaracha?, ¿es enserio?

Pregunto dándose una palmada en la frente

-b-bueno… ¿sabes que?, si me sigues renegando mejor termina de lavar los platos tu

Dijo, se dio media vuelta y se fue de la cocina encerrándose en el cuarto de ella.

* * *

-¿adonde quieres llegar con eso Hatsune-san?

-llamame Miku ¿quieres?, dijiste que viste mi pasado asi que ya me conoces, no me gustan mucho las formalidades, llamame Miku-chan

-de acuerdo Miku-chan, ¿adonde quieres llegar con eso?

-bueno es que… me entro curiosidad por saber si yo también seria un vampiro de esos… y…

-no me digas que quieres que yo te muerda para convertirte en un vampiro y poder estar con Mikuo

-¿¡QUE?!, ¡y-yo nunca dije nada sobre querer salir con Mikuo-kun ni nada por el estilo!

Grito Miku sonrojada hasta la frente

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y por esta paso Mikuo con una gran sonrisa

-¿me llamaban?

Pregunto Mikuo con una sonrisa en la puerta, Miku se sonrojo completamente

-nadie te llamaba Mikuo no te preocupes, a lo mejor y escuchaste mal

Dijo Rin mirando de reojo a Miku

-jeje…

-entonces, creo que debo retirarme, con su permiso Rin-hime

Volvió a ver a Miku y le dio una sonrisa

-con su permiso Miku-sama

Mikuo salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina de la gran mansión

* * *

-Mikuo… hasta que apareces… ¿Cómo te ha ido con la invitada?

Dijo una chica de ojos y cabello rosa ondulado y atado en dos pequeños moños de lado dejando su cabello suelto

-pues Hime-sama esta con ella ahora, al parecer estudian en la misma secundaria Sai

-pero yo no me refiero a eso… ¿Cómo te fue a TI con ELLA?

Dijo mostrando una sonrisa con sus blancos dientes y dos grandes colmillos, en vista de cerca, Sai tenia una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro

-¿a mi?, tsk… si yo no he hecho nada con ella ¡pervertida!

-yo nunca pregunte si habías hecho algo con ella, te pregunte que si que tal te había ido con ella, si como se había portado, si no había hecho gran escándalo al despertar y verse en un lugar desconocido

Mikuo palideció… mas de lo que puede ser mas palido un vampiro claro.

-ya ves que eres tu el pervertido y no yo

-como sea… que haya pensado mal esta vez… no te quita a ti lo pervertida Sai

-claro claro Mikuo, pero admite que fuiste tu quien pensó mal y fue el pervertido esta vez

-claro, claro, yo fui el pervertido esta vez

* * *

-parece que me encontraste al fin Leon, ¿Cómo estará mi pequeña Rin?, la ultima vez que la vi tenia tres años, eras tan pequeña querida

Dijo entrando abriendo una gaveta con llave y de ella saco una foto, en esta se mostraban dos adolescentes rubios de ojos azules –Leon y Lily –que cargaban ados pequeños bebes recién nacidos rubio y también de ojos azules, los pequeños se mostraban sonrientes y tenían las manos agarradas

-lo mas seguro Rin, es que tu no vienes por mi… vienes por Len… por que yo te lo arrebate… te quite lo que mas querías…pero el a ti… no te recuerda…. No sabes como lo siento hija, no sabes la tristeza que me dio el separarlos…

Lily agarro un vaso de vidrio que tenia a la par y lo avento contra la pared haciendo que este se rompiera en miles de pedazos, luego siguió con una lámpara y siguió asi hasta romper prácticamente todo lo que tenia en su mesita de noche.

Cuando Lily volvió a recobrar la compostura se quedo viendo fijamente todos los trozos rotos y escucho a Len que le golpeaba en la puerta, en eso reacciono rápidamente y se dirigió a recoger todos los pedazos rotos y les volvió a dar forma a todas las cosas ¿Cómo?, pues Lily también era un vampiro, purasangre para ser mas exactos y en primer lugar, pues uso uno de sus tantos poderes.

Cuando termino se fue a abrirle la puerta a Len.

-¿pasa algo hijo?

-"¿pasa algo hijo?"

Dijo Len remedando a Lily

-eso debería preguntártelo yo ya que desde abajo se escuchaban los ruidos de cosas rompiéndose, ¿Qué eran?

-¿rompiendose?, para nada hijo, solo fueron unas cosas que se me cayeron pero… nada importante hijo

-¿segura mama?

-segurisima querido

-segura segura mama

-noo no estoy segura de nada, es solo puras mentiras Len

-si conozco el sarcasmo, solo que me preocupas mama, has estado muy mal toda esta tarde

-¿yo?, pero que va, yo estoy en perfectas condiciones, me encuentro de lo mejor

Respondió Lily sudando fríamente

-mama, ¿te encuentras bien? estas…

-¡estoy perfecta!

Dijo riendo y sacando a Len del cuarto y cerrando la puerta detrás de este

-¿y a este que mosca le ha picado?

-ahora hijo, si no te importa, ¿me dejarías dormir?, volver a usar mis poderes me ha dejado exhausta

-¿volver a usar tus poderes?, ¿pero de que rayos hablas?

-¿poderes? Jeje…¿eso dije?

Len asintió

-yo quería decir… quería decir que… volver a usar mis poderes de madre me ha dejado exhausta

-¿poderes de madre?, oye… ¿Qué te has fumado?

-¿fumado?, yo nada, y… ¡¿Cómo que me he fumado?!, ¡mas respeto con tu madre Len!

-claro, claro, ¿mi madre o mi hermanita?

-que gracioso, para tu información Len, yo soy mucho mas madura que tu

-si claro, eso es en tus sueños

-bueno, ¡hasta aquí!, ¡no rompas mas el frágil ego de tu pobre madre!

-etto… mamá yo…

Lily le cerro la puerta en las narices a Len, luego la abrió y asomo la cabeza con una gran sonrisa en el rostro diciendo:

-buenas noches, hijo, que duermas bien…

Y le volvió a cerrar la puerta en las narices, Len se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a apagar las luces del piso de abajo, luego se dirigió a su cuarto, se cambio de ropa y se acosto en la cama.

* * *

-Miku-chan, ya es tarde, deberías ir a casa-le dijo Rin mirando por la ventana

-¿yo sola?, ¿n-no me quieres acompañar Rin-chan?-dijo temblando un poco y acordándose de que casi era violada y peor aun, casi era matada por vampiros

-¿Cómo piensas que te acompañe?

-a pie, supongo, aunque mi casa esta un poco lejos de aquí y… ¿no tienes carro?

-los traerán mañana de Rumania, a primera hora del dia, asi que… de momento, me he estado desplazando corriendo.

-entonces… ¿vuelas?

-floto, y vuelo, ¿Cuál prefieres? –dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Cuál es la altura de cada una Rin-chan?

-floto sin alas, la altura máxima es cincuenta metros desde la tierra a la altura, y con alas, vuelo, de cincuenta metros, hasta cuan alto yo quiera llegar, ¿Cuál te gustaría?-dijo con una sonrisa

-esto… las alas, me encantaría volar, además creo que seria mas fácil por alas –dijo Miku con una sonrisa

-tu has dicho, vamos ven-dijo y la guio hasta afuera, en el patio, Rin empezó a flotar y a elevarse cada vez mas, hasta que cuando ya había alcanzado una altura de cincuenta metros, Rin se detuvo y se dejo caer

-¡RIN!-grito Miku un poco asuastada viendo como Rin caia en dirección al suelo, pero luego recobro la compustura al ver como de la espalda de la chica, salian dos grandes alas de murciélago negro que se extendían –santo cielo, que susto me has causado –dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio

-gomenasai, ¿sabes?, asi fue mi reacción la primera vez que intente volar, y creo que fue aun peor la reacción de papa y de todos los sirvientes jeje-dijo con una sonrisa

-R-Rin-chan… _ella me agrada, estoy segura de que Rin y yo… seremos buenas amigas_

Rin llevo volando a Miku hasta su casa, luego de eso se despidieron y Rin retomo su camino para volver a la mansión Kagamine, cuando llego, se cambio la ropa por un pijama y se acosto en la gran y comoda cama, esa noche… soñó, soñó con que… Len volvia a estar con ella, que nunca habían sido separados, nunca, que estuvieron juntos todo ese tiempo, y que nunca los había separado, esa _absurda pelea._

* * *

**Nea: gomenasai si no pasa de lo mismo y no tiene tan buen material pero...**

**André: las tareas y las actividades estan agobiando a la pobre Nea.**

**Miyu: ni que se diga, tambien a la pobre Miyu**

**Marc: pero Miyu se pone a hacer tareas al ultimo momeneto, asi que si vulve a reprobrar, no me sorprende**

**Nea: ya la tienen sentenciada, si vuelve a dejar materia, repite año**

**Miyu: cambiemos de tema, mejor...!contestemos reviews!**

**Nohe-chan:**** en realidad, hemos sacado ayuda, o bueno mi primo y mi hermano han buscado en diferentes animes, para no sacar solo de uno, aunque vampire knight yo nunca lo vi, Merc si, pero ahora que hemos estado buscando con Nea para verlo, no lo encontramos por ninguna parte :(, y !fuimos a Japon!, pero ahora dudo mucho que me quieran llevar otra vez, por haber dejado materia, pero si Nea pone su esfuerzo en ayudarme, seguro que volvere a ir en vacaciones. Seria fabuloso llevar a todas las suscriptoras conmigo !yay!**

**Gabriela Kagamine: ¿enserio te gusto el capi?,!fabulososo!, . si no las pasamos bien, gracias por preguntar, en Tokio, fuimos al edificio de Yamaha Corporation con Crypton, y nos regalaron peluches de los kagamine y los kagene, y las descargas originales, para instalar, me gustaria llevar a todos los suscriptores con nosotros en nuestro proximo viaje, seria tan !kawai!**

**Nea: apoyo la idea de Miyu**

**André y Marc: bueno pero ya es hora de despedirse, Nea tiene que seguir con otra historia**

**Nea: Pfff...**

**Todos: !nos leemos!**


	7. El Plan de Miku y el parque de diversion

**Cuando leas "A bloody love story", no te acerques mucho a la pantalla, enciende la luz y no olvides disfrutar la historia.**

**Pd. deja reviews.**

* * *

En la soleada mañana del sábado, reinaba la paz y la tranquilidad en la mansión Hatsune, no había ningún ruido, ni una sola bulla, hasta que ¡piii!, sonó un pito que provenia del cuarto de nuestra querida Hatsune aguamarina, Miku-chan:

_-_muy bien, repasemos la lista –decía una peli aguamarina -para convertirse en un vampiro y poder estar con mi adorado Mikuo-kun tengo que:

Quien sabe de dónde, Miku saco una pizarra en la que tenía escrita varias reglas y muchos dibujos.

-ahora, ¿alguna duda? –pregunto a… sus peluches que estaban todos agrupados en su cama -¿ninguna?, bueno, pero para evitar confusiones después, les explicare el plan

Quien sabe de dónde rayos Miku saco un apuntador y empezó a señalar en la pizarra.

-paso número uno: según rin, para convertirse en un vampiro hay que ser mordido por un purasangre, pero dudo que Rin-chan me quiera morder y Len-kun, ni que se diga, él está peor.

Señalo hacia otro punto.

-paso numero dos: cuando consiga a algún purasangre que me muerda, tendré que beber de su sangre para convertirme en un vampiro

-paso número tres: cuando me haya convertido en una hermosa vampiresa, me casare con Mikuo-kun y tendremos muchos pero muchos hijitos, ¿alguna duda sobre el plan?

Miro fijamente a sus peluches y se dio unas vueltas al lado de ellos diciendo:

-después ninguno de ustedes me vaya a estar preguntando el plan en medio de la operación, así que si no lo han comprendido, pues, hablen ahora o callen para siempre –Miku miro de nuevo a sus peluches -¡oso barrigón!, ¡usted levanto la mano! ¿Qué duda tiene?

-… -el oso barrigón seguía inmóvil y quieto como siempre

-tiene razón oso barrigón, antes de convertirme en un vampiro, primero tengo que saber cuáles son las debilidades de los vampiros y cuales sus defensas o habilidades para poder protegerme y no estar haciendo un "mega oso"* enfrente de todos luego

-…-Miku miro al oso barrigón con una gotita de sudor en la frente

-sin ofender oso barrigón

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Kagamine Len

-¿mamá?, ¿ya estas despierta?, ¿Qué quieres de desayuno? –pregunto Len

En la casa había un total silencio…

-¿mamá?

Len subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de su madre, empezó a tocar la puerta, pero nadie abría.

-mamá, si no abres, me obligaras a abrir la puerta de una patada… una… dos… ¡tres!

Len cayo de rodillas sobre la puerta, se levantó y se sacudió el polvo.

-pero si aquí no hay nadie… -se acercó a la mesa de noche de su madre en la que noto un papel - ¿Qué es esto?

_Querido Len: te dejo el desayuno en el microondas, yo tuve que ir a hacer algo muy importante, te quiere la bellísima Lily._

_Pd. Cuando termines de desayunar lava los platos onegai: D_

_Segunda Pd.: quizás vuelva tarde, así que, ¿Por qué no sales con tus amigos?_

-así que me dejo solo ¿eh?, y se hace llamar la mejor madre del mundo

Len bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar el desayuno que le había dejado su madre, Len sintió que casi explotaría al ver el desayuno que le había dejado su madre, que no era nada más ni nada menos que…

Un plato de cereal sin leche

-más vale que es una gran cocinera ¿no? –Len saco el plato de cereal y se dirigió a la refrigeradora a sacar el cartón de leche

* * *

_Ding dong… ding dong, ding dong._

-¡un momento por favor! –grito el peli aguamarina Mikuo mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta y se colocaba el delantal de cocinero.

Abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a quien se encontraba fuera de la casa

-pase por favor señorita…s-señorita Hatsune, ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto un poco desconcertado Mikuo -¿y para empezar tan de mañana? –dijo casi bostezando

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso tienes sueño?, ¿no que los vampiros no dormían? –pregunto un tanto confusa Miku

-¿de dónde saco eso usted Hatsune-san?

-¿pues de dónde más?, de los mangas, claro –respondió como si fuese lo más lógico del planeta

-etto… señorita Hatsune –Mikuo tenía una gotita de sudor en la frente

-¿se encuentra Rin?

-¿eh?, o si claro, la señorita Kagamine se encuentra en su dormitorio

-¡Bien!

-pero, le informo que la señorita Kagamine en estos momentos se encuentra….

-Mikuo, ¿con quién hablas?-pregunto Ia

-pues con quien más Ia, con… -se percató de que Miku ya no estaba ahí –Miku-san

-oh, ¿tu novia no?

-¡no es mi novia! -exclamo enojado Mikuo

-¿ah no? – Mikuo negó con la cabeza –Pero Sai les está diciendo a todos que tú tienes una relación amorosa con la nueva amiga de Rin-sama

-pero que… -inmediatamente Mikuo había salido corriendo velozmente en busca de Sai

-acaso, ¿dije algo malo?-pregunto un poco dudosa Ia, para luego seguir llevando la ropa

-Len… onegai shimasu… baja –murmuraba una dormida Rin en su estrecha y amplia cama

Rin entreabrió un poco sus ojos al sentir un cosquilleo en su rostro

-¿pero qué...?

-¡Hola! –le saludo Miku con un gritito un tanto chillón

Rin reacciono en forma defensiva y puso sus manos inmediatamente en el pecho de Miku, las manos de Rin adoptaron un aura de un color un tanto amarillo que empujaron a Miku hacia el otro lado del cuarto a pegar de espalda en la pared, y en un segundo Rin, ya estaba frente a ella, con unos caninos excesivamente largos sobresaliendo de su boca junto con unos ojos color rojo sangre

-¡espera! –chillo aterrorizada Miku

-¿Miku-chan? –Rin se reincorporo rápidamente y recobro la compostura -¿Qué haces aquí? Y para comenzar… -volvió a ver el reloj - ¿a las 4:15 de la mañana?

-Gomenasai, pero es que como los vampiros no duermen pues pensé en venir a visitarte

-¿no duermen?, ¿de dónde diantres sacaste eso?

-bueno, pues… de los mangas –dijo con una sonrisa

-pues las mangas están equivocadas, si dormimos –dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a Miku para ayudarla a subir -perdona por lo de antes, no te habia reconocido

- no hay problema, y… ¿de día o de noche?

-ambos –dijo mientras se dirigía a la ducha y se daba un rápido baño para cambiarse en menos de tres segundos

-los… vampiros…duermen… de… día y… de noche –murmuro Miku mientras lo escribía en una libreta que llevaba guardada

-¿Por qué lo preguntabas Miku? –pregunto Rin mientras se echaba gel protector y humectante en el cuerpo

-por curiosidad –dijo con una sonrisita

-esto… ya veo

-oye Rin-chan, ¿quieres dar un paseo conmigo?

-¿Por qué no?, así puedo conocerte mas

Miku dio una gran sonrisa, porque se estaba ganando una amiga, y porque podría llevar a cabo la "Operación Vampiro"

* * *

-¿Dónde rayos deje mi teléfono? –Se preguntaba Len mientras buscaba desesperadamente por su habitación -¡aquí esta!

Grito alegre mientras buscaba rápidamente el número de Kaito en este.

Marco y espero uno… dos… tres timbres y…

-Kaito Shion habla ¿Quién es?

-Kaito, soy Len

-¿Len?... oh sí, claro, ¿pasa algo?

-no nada, solo que mi madre se ha ido, y estoy solo en casa así que estaba pensando en…

-¿¡en hacer una fiesta de helados!?

-no… pensaba en porque no mejor íbamos al nuevo parque de diversiones con Miku

-¿a comer helado?

-si Kaito, a comer helado

-de acuerdo, tu llámale a Miku, yo invitare a Gumi-chan y quizás también a Gumo-kun, ese chico es muy agradable

-de acuerdo, invita a quienes quiera, yo le llamare a Miku-chan

-entonces sayonara

-sayonara, te veo a las 10: 30

Len le colgó a Kaito y empezó a buscar en el móvil el número de Miku

-Moshi, Moshi –contesto Miku

-Miku-chan, ¿te apetecería ir con Kaito, conmigo y los otros al parque de diversiones?

-¡claro!, pero ¿puedo llevar algunos amigos yo?

-¿Por qué no?, ya sabes lo que dicen…

-… mientras mas mejor

-entonces, te espero como a las 10: 30 en el parque

-ahí estaremos

Len colgó y se dirigio a darse una ducha para luego cambiarse y dirigirse al parque de deiversiones, el se iria a pie, en cualquier caso, ya eran las 9:30, tenia una hora…

* * *

-¿Quién era? –pregunto Rin mientras le llevaba una bandeja con desayuno a Miku, recordando que juato cuando estaban a punto de salir a dar su paseo, la aguamarina tuvo un pequeño inconveniente con su estomago, recordando que antes del paseo, habian dado una vuelta por toda la mansion Kagamine y se llevaron casi toda la mañana

-eral Len –dijo mientras agarraba un puerro

-¿Len?, y… ¿Qué quería?-pregunto con la curiosidad que la carcomia por dentro

-me… invito… al parque de… diversiones…

-¿asi?, entonces… creo que deberías irte para no llegar tarde –dijo Rin con la mirada cabizbaja

-¿pero que dices?, tu vienes conmigo

-¿Qué?

-y también algunas de tus sirvientas, que se diviertan

-pero no nos han invitado

-pero yo les estoy invitando, además, le pregunte a Len si podría llevar amigos y me dijo que si

-entonces… -la miro con una sonrisa picarona - ¿llevaras a Mikuo?

Miku trago sonoramente

-¡dejame comer Rin-chan!

* * *

**Nea y Miyu: diculpad la tardanza**

**Miyu: pero se nos ha complicado mucho durante todo esto**

**Nea: en la historia de Sigh que publicamos creo que esta escrito el porque de nuestros retrazos**

**Andre: y lamento no haber podido ayudar a apurar las historias**

**Marc: pero nosotros hemos tenido practicas y hemos estado ensayando en la banda**

**Andre: porque nos han metido a estudiar otra vez **

**Miyu: pero… contestare reviews**

**Kohara-kun: ****si, habrá amor entre los Kagamine, solo espéralo**

**Gabriela Kagamine :**** gracias por todo tu apoyo, haremos lo posible por convencer a nuestros padres de llevar a nuestras suscriptoras**

**Andre, y Nea: entonces**

**Miyu y Marc: creo que es hora de despedirnos**

**Todos: ¡hasta la próxima!**


	8. El parque de diversiones parte 1

**Cuando leas "A bloody love story", no te acerques mucho a la pantalla, enciende la luz y no olvides disfrutar la historia.**

**Pd. deja reviews.**

* * *

-¿es aquí Miku-san?-pregunto Ia un tanto curiosa mientras se cubría un poco más con la gorra

-hai, ¿les parece si entramos ya?, nos deben estar esperando –dijo Miku mientras contaba cuantas personas había para pagar las entradas – somos nueve personas

-entonces son 135 yenes –dijo el hombre del mostrador

-¿135?, a ver –saco su billetera – 80… 85… 88…93… creo que me falta –murmuro mientras se inspeccionaba más en la ropa para encontrarse el resto del dinero

-dejo Miku, yo lo pago –dijo Rin sacando un rollo pequeño de billetes y depositándolo en la mesa del mostrador

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si yo les dije que las invitaría y ¡eso hare! –dijo cruzándose de brazos y quitando el dinero de Rin del mostrador

-sí, pero te falta dinero, así que ¡yo pago!

-¡lo hare yo! – se quejó Miku mientras quitaba el dinero de Rin del mostrador y ponía del suyo

-¡como quieras!, pero yo pongo el resto –dijo poniendo el dinero de un solo y cerrando la ventanilla rápidamente antes de que Miku pudiese sacarlo antes.

Miku le saco la lengua a Rin y se cruzó de brazos, luego cogió los boletos que le ofrecía el joven de la taquilla y se los repartió a todos.

-¿ves que no era tan difícil?-dijo Rin mirando de reojo a Miku

-yo quería hacerlo sola –se quejó la peli aguamarina

-hay Miku –suspiro Rin –con esa actitud dudo que alguna vez pudieses ser una vampiresa –dijo Rin con una sonrisa mientras tarareaba cuna melodía y luego se acercaba al oído de la aguamarina y susurraba –y así nunca podrás estar con tu queridísimo Mikuo

-¡Rin….! –grito completamente roja la pobre Miku

-ya, ya… olvida lo que dije, entremos, nos deben estar esperando

-h-hai…

* * *

-¿a qué hora dijo Miku que estaría aquí? –pregunto un poco fastidiado Kaito

-dijo que estaría puntual, pero que antes traería a unas amigas –dijo Len mientras volvía a corroborar la hora

-¿amigas, Miku? –Pregunto un poco desconcertada Gumi – a lo mejor y no ha llegado porque ha de estar sobornando a alguien para que sea su amiga

-ya deja, Gumi, sabes que eso no es cierto, Miku-chan es una buena chica

-pues yo no pienso lo mismo –dijo mirando hacia otra parte

-¡chicos! –grito Miku mientras corría hacia Len, Kaito, Gumo y Gumi –y… Gumi-chan –dijo lanzándole miradas asesinas a la nombrada

-¡ven, se los dije! –Exclamo con aire victorioso Gumi, -no trae ningún amigo

-bueno… yo…

-¡Miku-chan! –Exclamo Rin acercándose a ella –perdona por tardar, pero saliste corriendo tan rápido que te perdimos de vista –dijo Rin mientras se acercaba a Miku y al resto.

-¿Quién es ella? –pregunto un tanto confundida Gumi

-oh… es Rin-chan, la nueva en el instituto, y es mi amiga –dijo sonriendo Miku

-corrección… su mejor amiga –aclaro Rin

Miku la miraba con una gran sonrisa y le brillaban los ojos de alegría.

-bueno, pero solo tienes una amiga –dijo Gumi mirando a Miku y sobrecogiendo su aire victorioso y de grandeza –porque no veo a nadie más, además, creo que te quedaras sola, porque yo… -le saco la lengua a Miku –ya tengo un novio

-¿así?, y… ¿se podría saber quién? –dijo Miku cruzándose de brazos y encarando a Gumi

-pues…. Es Gumo –dijo señalando al nombrado y acercándolo hasta ella

-¿Gumo?... ¿es enserio?... –Miku se acercó a Gumo y le susurro en el oído –oye… ¿Cuánto te pago Gumi-chan para que dijeras que eras su novio?

-esto… no me ha pagado nada, es… cierto, ella es mi novia –dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente

-¡ya!, ves… yo si tengo un novio, no como tú –dijo mientras se mostraba con más grandeza hacia la peli aguamarina

-etto… bueno… yo…

Miku miro nerviosamente a Rin suplicándole que la sacara con la mirada.

-_¿y ahora qué hago? –_Pensaba la rubia mientras ideaba un plan para sacar a su amiga de aquel aprieto -_¡ya se!_

-yo… bueno….

-¡Miku si tiene novio! –exclamo Rin

Automáticamente todos los presentes miraron con cara de que la curiosidad les desbordaba, inclusive, Miku la miraba así.

-¿así?... ¡Si!, ¡yo si tengo novio!

-y… ¿lo podríamos conocer? –pregunto un Kaito con un helado en cada mano

-_¿tenías que preguntar no? –_pensaba Miku con una venita a punto de explotar tirándole miradas asesinas a Kaito –esto bueno… lo que pasa es que el…

-¡fue a comprar algodón de azúcar! Pero… ¡yo lo traigo! –Rin empezó a caminar hacia un lugar sin destino fijo -¡Miku! –la nombrada volvió a ver -¡es tu novio ven a buscarlo tú también!

-¡H-hai!

* * *

-ahora… ¡se puede saber de dónde rayos conseguiré un novio! –se quejaba la peli aguamarina

-tranquila, lo tengo todo arreglado –dijo con una sonrisa

-¿a qué te refieres con que lo tienes todo arreglado? –se paró enfrente de Rin y la encaro -¿ a quién sobornaras? ¡que sea alguien guapo!

-bueno… no se… quizás el chico que tengo planeado no te resulte agradable, a lo mejor, puede que incluso feo… pero… yo no conozco tus gustos, así que… solo es para sacarte del aprieto

-¡espera….que sea alguien lindo!

-Gomen –dijo con una sonrisita de lado –ya lo elegí

-¿Qué? ¡Rin! –Miku estaba más pálida, inclusive que la propia Rin, o peor aún, que una hija de papel

-¡Mikuo! ¡ven aquí! –grito Rin mirando hacia un punto indefinido del cielo y dando un chasquido con los dedos

-¿me llamaba Hime-sama? –pregunto un Mikuo que apareció a la par de las chicas en menos de un segundo

-sí, Mikuo –el nombrado la volvió a ver –ye encargo una misión, será la más peligrosa de tu vida

Mikuo trago sonoramente

-¿la aceptas? –dijo mirándolo seriamente

-yo… ¡sí! –dijo posando al estilo militar -¿Cuál es la misión?

-la misión es… fingir ser el novio de Miku –dijo posando a la peli aguamarina frente a esta y pegándola a Mikuo

-¡¿Qué?! –pregunto un tanto sorprendido y asustado el pobre Mikuo, aparte de que… estaba más rojo que un tomate

-decisión tomada, serás el novio de Miku

-¿eh?...Miku-chan ¿tú que piensas? –le pregunto Mikuo a Miku, el único defecto fue que… Miku se encontraba en su mundo de fantasía donde ella y Mikuo tenían muchos pero muchos hijos y estaban casados -… supongo que ese silencio es tomado por un "estoy de acuerdo"

-oye… -Miku reacciono de su trance -¿Dónde están las demás?

-Kaiko quería ir a por una nieve, decía que no valía que todas pudiesen comer lo que ellas quisieran y ella no tuviese ninguna nieve

-¿Qué? –pregunto una confundida Rin

-las demás fueron a comprar de sus platillos favoritos tan solo se abrió la puerta, es por eso que nos perdimos algunos

-ya, entonces, vamos donde los chicos nos han de estar esperando

Mikuo, Rin y Miku se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban Len, Kaito Gumi y Gumo.

* * *

-miren, parece que Miku-chan ya llego y viene… SOLA –declaro Gumi mientras veía a la nombrada acercarse -¿Dónde está tu novio? –pregunto

-el…

-¡Miku! Cariño, ¿Dónde estabas?, me tenías muy preocupado ¿sabías? –dijo Mikuo acercándose a Miku y rodeándola con sus brazos por detrás y luego depositando un beso sobre los cabellos aguamarina de esta.

-Miku, ¿Quién es él? –pregunto un tanto curioso Len

-es mi novio, su nombre es Mikuo –dijo sonriendo

-¡ahí están! –gritaron ocho chicas que se acercaban al grupo –perdonad la tardanza, estábamos buscando a Rin-san

-¿y ellas quiénes son?

-ellas Kaito, son mis amigas, son… Ia, Sai, Meito, Akaito, Kaiko y Luna –dijo presentándolos a cada uno

-entonces… ¿estaremos aquí parados o iremos a las atracciones? –pregunto Rin

-¡a las atracciones! –gritaron todos entusiasmados.

* * *

**Todos: Konichiwa!**

**Nea: perdonad la tardanza pero...**

**Andre: la obligue a actualizar**

**Miyu: por el momento talvez Nea se tarde un poco porque la estoy obligando a que haga fandubs conmigo ¿quien quisiera escuchar a Nea cantar?**

**Marc: Miyu tiene un canal en youtube y quiere hacer fandubs ¿alguna sugerencia de cancion de una sola persona para que Nea la cante y nos deje de molestar a todos?**

**Andre: *de rodillas* por favor, Miyu nos ha hecho la vida de cuadritos ¿sugerencias para alguna cancion de anime, vocaloid, serie, etc.?**

**Nea: se aceptan sugerencias**

**Miyu: familia cruel... mejor... ¡respondo reviews!**

** -Gabriela Kagamine: nuestra fiel lectora, me alegras tanto la vida (eres la unica que dejo reviews pero me alegra que escuches mis suplicas) por cierto, ¿que opinas sobre nuestra propuesta? (la de la historia y la de la cancion ? ¿alguna sugerencia amiga mia?... besos :D**

**Nea: ¿la unica?**

**Miyu: sip, actualiza mas pronto**

**Nea: -.-U *suspira***

**Todos: bueno creo que es el momento de despedirse**

**Todos: ¡Hasta la proxima!**


	9. el parque de diversiones parte 2

**Cuando leas "A bloody love story", no te acerques mucho a la pantalla, enciende la luz y no olvides disfrutar la historia.**

**Pd. deja reviews.**

* * *

-¡vamos a subir a la montaña rusa! –grito Miku entusiasmada

-¡no!, mejor vamos al torbellino –grito Gumi

-¡yo lo dije primero! –se defendió Miku mientras guiaba a todos hacia la montaña rusa

-¡que haces Hatsune vamos al torbellino!

-¿y si mejor vamos al mundo del helado? –preguntaron Kaiko y Kaito señalando la gran atracción en la que se daba helado por pasar en la montaña de hielo y escarbar en la nieve de sabores –esta aquí cerca y…

-¡no! –gritaron ambas enojadas

-no hay problema Kaiko, puedes ir –dijo Rin mientras le daba un boleto a Kaiko –en cualquier caso, creo que no te perderías, además, no nos moveremos de aquí en un largo rato –dijo haciendo referencia a la escena de Miku y Gumi

-¡arigato Rin-sama! –dijo abrazando a Rin y corriendo a la fila de "el mundo del helado"

Kaito se quedo viendo a Kaiko y luego volvió a ver a Len con cara suplicante y extendiéndole la mano

-¿pasa algo? –pregunto Len mirando extrañamente a Kaito -¿se te perdió algo?

-Len-kun, ¿no me das tu tampoco un boleto para ir al mundo del helado? –pregunto con una sonrisa

-kaito, yo no…

-deja Kagamine-san, yo se lo doy –dijo Rin cortando otro boleto de los suyos y entregándoselo a Kaito –puedes ir, toma puesto detrás de Kaiko, dile que yo te he mandado

-¿enserio? ¡arigato Kagamine-san! –dijo Kaito corriendo junto hacia Kaiko que le había guardado un puesto por si las moscas

-arigato, Kagamine-san, yo no tenia boletos –dijo revisando de nuevo en sus bolsillos

-¿Miku-chan no te dio? –pregunto mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga que aun seguía en pelea con Gumi por ver a que atracción iban primero -¿Cuánto crees que tarden asi?

-quizas de una a dos horas –dijo mirando de nuevo al par de chicas

Rin chasqueo los dedos y de pronto, Ia, Meito, Akaito, Luna y Sai se acercaron a Rin

-¿desea algo Rin-sama? –preguntaron todos

-saben, creo que Miku-chan se tardara un largo rato en decidir a que juego ir, asi que… vayan todos, ¿tienen boletos? –todos asintieron –entonces, nos vemos aquí dentro de un rato les parece

-arigato, Rin-sama –respondieron las chicas y salieron corriendo para dirigirse a la casa de los espejos, otras a tiro al blanco y otras a la montaña rusa de agua

-¿ustedes no iran a ninguna parte?-pregunto Rin a Akaito y Meito que se habían quedado en el mismo lugar

-claro que si iremos a una atracción..

-iremos a la casa embrujada, solo esperábamos a ver a que atracción irían las chicas

-entonces… será mejor que empecemos a hacer fila, se está llenando un poco –dijo Akaito y los dos se dirigieron hacia la fila

-¿deberiamos ir nosotros también a una atracción? –pregunto Len

Rin volcio a ver la escena de su amiga y la peliverde y volvió a ver a Len –creo que si

-entonces vamos a buscar una, sígueme

-¡Hai!

* * *

-oye, ¿te parece si subimos a ese? –dijo Len señalando la enorme rueda de la fortuna al estilo Londres

-¿Por qué no? –dijo Rin sonriendo y entrando a una cabina junto con Len

Cuando ya habían subido bastante alto, Len se acerco al vidrio y obserbo hacia afuera

-esta vista es fabulosa –dijo mirando hacia afuera y luego dirigiendo la vista hacia Rin -¿no te parece?

-es fabulosa, desde aquí se ve todo

-deberias verlo en la noche, de mas pequeño venia aquí cuando mi madre se distraía y me subia, las veía especialmente para ver los fuegos artificiales

-¿fuegos artificiales?, ¿son bonitos? –pregunto Rin mirándole con cara curiosa

-¿nunca los has visto? –pregunto un tanto sorprendido Len por que su acompañante nunca haya visto los fuegos artificiales

-bueno… en realidad, desde que mi madre y mi hermano se fueron, papá se metio mas en su trabajo y me excluyo por completo, yo no podía salir sin su permiso o sin la compañía de alguien, pero mi padre nunca salía conmigo y nunca le autorizaba a un sirviente la salida, asi que nunca pude salir, me la pase encerrada casi toda mi vida en mi hogar, solo salía al jardín, y la única vez que me dejaron salir, fue cuando me mandaron a estudiar a Japon, fue la única vez que puede ver el paisaje que estaba fuera de mi hogar

-ya veo, entonces… algún dia te traeré a ver los fuegos artificiales –dijo Len

-¿hablas enserio? –Len asintió -¡arigato! –dijo y acto seguido, se lanzo sobre Len dándole un fuerte abrazo –enserio muchas gracias

-de nada, Rin-chan, pero suéltame onegai, me aplastas

-etto… Gomenasai

-No hay porque Rin-chan… dijo volviéndole a sonreir e intentando recuperar el aire

-etto… tu…

-¿pasa algo?

-me llamaste Rin… ¡me llamaste Rin-chan! –dijo llena de alegría -¿significa que ahora soy tu amiga? –dijo ampliando aun mas su sonrisa

-etto… supongo

-¡yay! –dijo parándose y empezando a dar pequeños saltitos

De pronto la rueda se detuvo y la cabina en la que estaban los Kagamine se empezó a tambalear y Rin cayo justo encima de Len quedando rostro con rostro

-etto… -dijo completamente sonrojado Len

-yo… etto… eh… -Rin se levanto rápidamente de Len y luego lo ayudo a levantarse -¿estas bien?

-hai, no te preocupes Rin-chan –dijo sobándose la cabeza –solo fue un pequeñito golpe, no te preocupes, no me duele mucho, pero, ¿tu estas bien?

-¡hai, hai!, ¡mas que perfecta! –dijo mostrando una radiante sonrisa y acomodándose en el asiento

-me alegro

-¡yay! –chillo alegre Rin

-eh… _al parecer no es tan seria como parece, es muy tierna realmente._

-Len…

-¿si?

-estas rojo, ¿tienes fiebre? –dijo acercándose a el y posando su mano en la frente de este

-¿eh?, ¡no!, yo estoy bien

Rin le volvió a sonreir a Len y este se volvió a sonrojar

-¿seguro?

-¡H-Hai, hai!

* * *

-¿chicas, ya se decidieron? –pregunto Mikuo

-¡Si!, iremos a el torbellino

-¿¡que!?, pero si aceptamos ir a la montaña rusa

-esa fuiste tu, yo dije que iríamos al torbellino y tu aceptaste

-no mientas niña-verde oxigenada

-¿a quien llamas oxigenada? ¡niña extensiones!, mi pelo es verde natural

-pues el mio también es aguamarina largo natural

* * *

-¡Una monataña de Helado¡, y un trineo banana Split –dijo Kaiko corriendo hacia el trineo

-¡es el paraíso! –grito Kaito mientras se cogia su decimo cuarto helado de la maquina traga-boletos-¡no me ire de aquí jamas!

-jovenes, es hora de salir, ya es hora del almuerzo, "el mundo del helado" volverá a abrir a las 3:00 pm

-¡Kaiko-chan!, ¡es hora de irnos! –dijo Kaito mientras se iba por ultima vez a la maquina de helados y se sacaba casi la mitad de todos los helados

* * *

-¡el tobogán de espejos!, ¡aquí voy! –dijo Luna mientras se deslizaba por un tobogán completamente de espejos que te reflejaban de diferentes maneras

* * *

-ese alien no se queda quieto –se quejo Sai mientras intentaba pegarle a un alien que se movia demasiado rápido y no se quedaba quieto -¡para! –dijo volviéndole a disparar

* * *

-¡no te mojes, no te mojes! –susurraba Ia mientras se deslizaba por una canoa que ella misma manejaba en una montaña rusa repleta de agua y chorros -¡este traje es caro, no te mojes!

* * *

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-adelante

-¿Por qué, Miku-chan y Megpoid-san no se llevan bien?

-en realidad Mikuo-kun, no siempre fue asi, antes eran las mejores amigas, pero luego, empezaron a hacerse mas competitivas la una contra la otra y se empezaron a distanciar, desde entonces, se han tratado como rivales

-ya veo, oye… ¿te parece si vamos a una atracción nosotros?, además, todos ya se fueron, ¿Por qué quedarnos nosotros sin diversión

-tienes razón, vamos "ali baba"-sugirio Gumo para luego que ambos chicos salieran corriendo camino a la atracción que se ponía a girar cabeza abajo

-Mikuo, con ella es imposible tratar, vamos nosotros a la montaña rusa –dijo Miku -¿Mikuo?, ¿Dónde estas…?

-¡Ja!, ¡te dejaron!, vamos Gumo, subamos nosotros al torbellino

-tampoco esta…

-¿¡queee….!?

-¡chicos! –gritaron ambas

* * *

**Nea: y aqui va la continnuacion **

**Miyu: esperamos que les guste**

**Marc: por cierto aqui esta el fandub que Nea hizo**

**Andre: si acaso salio algo mal, fue culpa de Miyu**

**Miyu: ¡mia porque!**

**Nea: porque tu me hiciste cantar y cantar todo un mes hasta que casi me quede sin voz**

**Miyu: por cierto para quien quiera oir el fandub: **

** watch?feature=player_ detailpage&v=Ffw- mn4IdHc**

**(borren los espacios y agregue . com)**

**Miyu: respondo reviews:**

**-Yami Kagamine: gracias por tu comentario, , hemos hecho el fandub de rolling girl, espero que te guste, Nea lo canto con la poca voz que le quedaba, me hecha la culpa, ¿lo puedes creer?, a unque bueno, si estaba enferma pero ¿de que se queja?, le salio bien, gracias por tu ayuda, te queriamos pedir si conocias a alguien que pudiera hacerle la letra a los video o quizas tu, no se, yo soy pesima para eso y mi hermano y primo no ayudan**

**Marc y andre: a nosotros no nos metas**

**Nea: gracias por tu ayuda Yami.**

**Todos: ¡nos leemos!**

**pd. si no les aparece solo busquen en youtube, "nea kagamine-chan", o "miyu kagene-chan" y enten a mi canal "Miyu Kagene-chan" (es en la que aparece Rui con dos marionetas de los kagamine)**


	10. Asalto parte 1

**Cuando leas "A bloody love story", no te acerques mucho a la pantalla, enciende la luz y no olvides disfrutar la historia.**

**Pd. deja reviews.**

* * *

-¿Cómo rayos se atrevieron a dejarnos solas?-pregunto Gumi histérica a Gumo –creí que me amabas –dijo cruzándose de brazos

-yo si te amo Gumi, solo que… pues necesitaba divertirme yo también, además, ya casi todos se habían ido –dijo señalando al grupo de chicos que se encontraba dándole la orden a la mesera

-¡pues tú me pudiste haber esperado!

-oigan, seguirán discutiendo o pedirán algo de comer –pregunto Rin mientras señalaba a la mesera que solo esperaba las ordenes de los dos peliverdes –todos tenemos hambre - dijo señalando a todos y cada uno de los integrantes que estaban en la mesa

-claro, no hay problema –dijo Gumo – yo quiero tempura de vegetales, ¿y tú Gumi?

-yo quiero yakitori –dijo sin hacer contacto visual con Gumo

-entonces, en unos cuantos minutos les traigo sus pedidos –dijo haciendo una reverencia y retirándose de la mesa

-no puedo creer que me hayas dejado sola Rin-chan –dijo Miku empezando a discutir con Rin – y yo que te consideraba mi amiga

-vamos Miku-chan, no exageres, además yo me fui con Len a la rueda de la fortuna, era mi primera vez en las ruedas ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-avisarme por lo menos

-ni siquiera escuchaste a Kaito-kun y Kaiko-chan, ¿me harías caso a mí?-dijo levantando una ceja

-bueno…. Vale, pero no consta que me hayas dejado plantada –dijo riendo

-Miku-chan… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-ya la hiciste –dijo riendo y recuperando de nuevo su sentido del humor

-de acuerdo, ¿te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

-la acabas de hacer Rin-chan –dijo canturreando

-entonces, ¿te puedo hacer dos preguntas? –dijo con aire victorioso

-ya las hiciste

-¿a qué hora?

-en este preciso momento –dijo soltando carcajadas, rin solo soltó un bufido –ya, no te quiero hacer enojar, al menos, quiero seguir viva, ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

-¿que son los fuegos artificiales? –soltó de un sopetón

-¿fuegos artificiales?, ¿acaso no los conoces?

Rin negó con la cabeza cabizbaja y suspiro

–Len-kun reacciono igual cuando se enteró, dijo que me llevaría a verlos algún día ¿me podrías decir que son?

-bueno, los fuegos artificiales son… ¿Cómo te lo explico?... son…

-¡comida! –exclamo Kaito cuando vio a la mesera llegar con todos los pedidos

-aquí están sus órdenes ¿desean algo más de tomar? –dijo sonriendo

Rin se le quedo viendo detenidamente a la mesera y luego sonrió

-yo quisiera un "Bloody Taste" –dijo mirando hacia otra parte

-señorita, lamento informarle, pero el "Bloody Taste", es una bebida exclusiva para clientes de alta categoría – Rin volvió a verla rápidamente y se le quedo viendo fijamente, sus ojos cambiaron drásticamente de un brillante azul a un rojo sangre y de sus sonrisa sobresaltaron dos grandes y largos colmillos que luego desaparecieron y sus ojos retomaron el brillante azul – discúlpeme Rin-sama, lamento no haberme fijado bien, en un momento traigo su bebida, ¿alguien más desearía?

-¿chicos? –Dijo mirando a quienes la acompañaron desde la mansión al parque de diversiones, todos sonrieron y sus ojos cambiaron de su color original a un rojo sangre – supongo que serían ocho

-¡nueve! –Exclamo Gumi –si es exclusiva para clientes de alta categoría, entonces serian nueve en esta mesa contándome a mí

Rin suspiro y negó con la cabeza un poco, para que no fuese visible por Gumi, el mesero acato la orden y se fue

-oye… -le susurro Miku a Rin -¿Qué es el "Bloody Taste", y porque si es para alta categoría te lo dieron?

- se refiere –le respondió en un susurro –que solo es para vampiros, en sí, es sangre, si te fijas en el menú –tomo uno que se encontraba cerca de ahí y señalo en la carta de bebidas la palabra "Bloody Taste" – está marcado con rojo, y la letra es diferente, a la par tiene un signo muy peculiar, es una cruz con una "V", es el símbolo que usan los restaurantes en cubierta, en la que sus dueños suelen ser vampiros, es una clave codificada que solo nosotros podemos entender –Miku iba a preguntar algo más cuando Rin la interrumpió –y si lo que preguntas tiene que ver con la mesera, si, ella es una vampiresa, es por esa la razón, en que acepto darme la bebida, de otra forma, seria mentira que me la hubiese dado –dijo sonriendo

-entonces… ¿en Japón hay vampiros? –Rin asintió – en todas partes, por ejemplo, en tu colegio… ¡arigato! –dijo agarraba la bebida que le ofrecía la mesera y rápidamente tomaba un pequeño sorbo de su bebida

-¡EN EL COLEGIO TAMBIEN HAY…! –dijo mientras se levantaba de un solo y gritaba, pero por suerte, Mikuo que estaba sentado a su lado, le tapó la boca antes de que pudiese pronunciar la palabra que lo describía a él y a la mayoría de los que se encontraban en esa mesa – g-Gomenasai –dijo mientras se volvía a sentar y voltea a ver a todas las personas que se le habían quedado viendo cuando grito -¿Qué?, ¿acaso nunca habían visto a una chica gritar?

-a una chica sí, pero a una loca como tu ¡creo que es la primera vez! –dijo riendo Gumi -¿no les parece? –Dijo mirando a todos los presentes, pero nadie la hacía caso – aguafiestas

-oye Kaito ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje al "mundo del helado"?

-¡estuvo asombroso!, ¿sabes?, ¡me regalaron una máquina de helados! –dijo señalando hacia la salida en donde se encontraba la maquina

-¿te refieres a la máquina de helados que ese oficial se está llevando? –dijo señalando a la salida en la que un par de oficiales intentaban llevarse remolcada la máquina de helados

-¡¿Qué? Mi maquina! – Empezó a sacudir a Len -¡no se la pueden llevar!

-e-en-ton-c-ces d-de-ja d-de mo-mo-ver-me – dijo mientras intentaba sacarse al loco fanático de los helados que si no paraba, terminaría dejando completamente mareado al pobre Len -¡suéltame ya! ¡Se llevaran tu máquina de helados si no me sueltas!

-¡mi maquina! –volvió a ver a Kaiko –Kaiko-chan, ¡se llevan la maquina!

-¿Qué?, ¡no se la pueden llevar!

Ambos corrieron hacia la máquina y empezaron a alejar a los oficiales de su máquina, de pronto las luces se apagaron y todo el restaurante quedo en total oscuridad.

-¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto asustada Gumi quien empezó a chillar por cada cosa que la rozaba

-oye, Rin-chan, esto no me gusta nada, ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿puedes ver algo? –pregunto un poco preocupada la aguamarina

-déjame ver Miku –dijo Rin que intentaba quitarse a la aguamarina de encima, ya que esta intencionalmente o no, la estaba asfixiando

-¿a poco puedes ver en la oscuridad?

-visión nocturna –dijo sonriente, y de pronto, sus ojos brillaron entre toda esa oscuridad, pero no color azul, color rojo -¿pero qué rayos está pasando aquí?

-¿a qué te refieres? –Le susurro Miku al oído -¿Qué ves?

-e-es un asalto, tienen rodeado todo el lugar, y… están rodeando nuestra mesa –dijo susurrándole a Miku

De pronto las luces se encendieron y todas las personas gritaron, viendo a todos los hombres armados que se encontraban rodeando las mesas apuntando con armas a cada uno de ellos.

* * *

**Nea: disculpad el que nos hayamos tardado en actualizar**

**Miyu: pero fue culpa de Nea**

**Nea. no mientas, que si no hubiese sido por tu culpa, hubiese actualizado mas rapido, pero como a ti se te ocurre la brillante idea de inscribirnos en la banda**

**Miyu: no renieges :P**

**Nea. bueno, disculpad todo el tiempo q nos demoramos**

**Miyu: respondo reviews:**

**Gabriela Kagamine:  
**

******Nea: talvez, si, tal vez no... ¿quien sabe?**

******Miyu: tu...**

******Nea: en realidad no, puedo hacer tambien que Len llegue a odiar a Rin *aunque sea como un arma mortal para mi***

******Miyu. eso depende de to, ¿como quieres que te entierre?**

******Nea: ...**

******Miyu: vale, vale**

******Nea y Miyu: ¡nos leemos!**


	11. Aviso

**Cuando leas "A bloody love story", no te acerques mucho a la pantalla, enciende la luz y no olvides disfrutar la historia.**

**Pd. deja reviews.**

* * *

_**Este es un aviso en el que explicamos que no podremos actualizar mayormente por todo el mes de septiembre, y quizas uno que dos dias de octubre puesto que tenemos unos pequeños problemas y asuntos familiares, y tenemos la visita de una tia que no veiamos de hace tiempo, van a operar a mi madre (la madre de Nea) y nos quedaremos con ella todo el mes, a parte de que empezamos unas enormes exposiciones (tres temas de cada materia T-T) asi que lamento decirles que no podremos actualizar en septiembre, pero haremos hasta lo imposible por intentar conseguir un ordenador.**_

_**Gomenasai y perdon, lamento mucho no poder actualizar este mes.**_


	12. Asalto parte 2

**Cuando leas "A bloody love story", no te acerques mucho a la pantalla, enciende la luz y no olvides disfrutar la historia.**

**Pd. deja reviews.**

* * *

-muy bien -dijo uno de los hombres encapuchados - estamos aquí por una buena recaudación, estamos recaudando para los pobres

-es una buena causa, debemos informar que estos pobres necesitan mucha ayuda, ya que tienen que trabajar arduamente, su forma de trabajar es muy humilde y honrada, asi seamos buenos con ellos ¿quieren?

dijo otro de los hombres encapuchados mientras sacaba de su mochila una bolsa

-asi que, os recomiendo que empecéis a llenar la bolsa, que los pobres no pueden esperar mucho, que si no se enojaran

-¿s-se puede sa-saber qui-quienes son los pobres? -pregunto una anciana de la mesa de al lado izquierdo

-pues, la abuela ha hecho una gran pregunta, los pobres... somos nosotros -dijo sonriendo, luego saco una pistola y apunto al techo y la disparo, todos los presentes gritaron

-¡llenad esa bolsa con todos los objetos valiosos que tengais!-grito otro

todos inmediatamente se empezaron a quitar todas las prendas que llevaban, sin exepcion alguna y las empezaban a colocar, tambien sacaban el dienero de sus bolsillos y los arrojaban a las bolsas.

pronto llego el hombre que estaba recolectando a la mesa de Rin, Len, miku, mikuo, Ia, Akaito, y los otros para recolectar el dinero.

los que eran humanos empezaron quitandose todas las cosas y a dejarlas en la bolsa, los otros vampiros aparte de Rin tambien se las quitaron y los arrojaron a la bolsa, el dinero, los pendientes, las pulseras, relojes, todo.

uno de los hombres se posiciono frente a Rin y puso la bolsa frente a ella, Rin solo cruzo los brazos y dirigio su mirada hacia otra parte, y se hizo la desatendida

-¿no tienes nada para donar? -pregunto fingiendo inocencia en su voz

-lamentablemente, creo que no -dijo mirando hacia otra parte y se re-acomodaba el lazo blanco en su cabello

-pues yo creo que si -dijo mientras posaba su mano en el collar con dígenes de oro que llevaba puesto la rubia y luego pasaba su mano por los hombros y la empezaba a deslizar por sus brazos .

hasta que Rin lo empujo de una patada y le dio un manotazo -¡NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A TOCARME!

-parece que enojaste a la princesita -dijo otro mientras se acercaba hacia Rin y la agarraba de atras- yo no la hare enfadar princesa -dijo con un gran toque de picardia en su voz y abrazaba a Rin fuertemente por la espalda

Rin sonrio de lado y luego solto una carcajada, poso sus manos sobre las del hombre que la abrazaba y clavo sus uñas en ellas, uñas que antes ni siquiera llegaban al centimetro y ahora parecian garras, luego se dio la vuelta y atraveso sus uñas en el pecho se ese hombre, luego, acerco su mao a su boca, y lamio la sangre

-como lo supuse... es sangre de un ingenuo ambicioso, que ha vivido en la miseria toda su vida, que se hace pasar por inteligente, cuando en realidad es un completo idiota, que ha sufrido de Bullyng desde su infancia, que ha matado a mas de las personas que podria contar, asesino a su esposa, abuso de sus dos hijas gemelas, y le hizo creer a su hijo ciego y con problemas mentales, que el habia sido el causante del sufrimiento de toda la familia, haciendo al final que el pobre chico se suicidara sin haber cometido realmente ninguna de las acusaciones a las que su padre le hecho en cara

-¿c-como sabes todo eso?-pregunto mientras presionaba sobre sus heridas tratando de evitar que la sangre siguiera brotando, pero era en vano

-pues la sangre revela el pasado de todos y cada uno de ustedes, y el tuyo, me da asco -dijo mientras se limpiaba la mano en su falda

-¿que demonios eres tu? -pregunto uno de los hombres que ayudaba a levantar al hombre que hace momentos habia sido atacado por la rubia

-¿tan idiotas son? -dijo uno de los hombres que se encontraba de pie a la par de la puerta -¿que acaso no lo ven?, esta... delicada joya que tenemos aqui es, nada mas que una vampiresa -dijo mientras se acercaba a Rin y le acariciaba el rostro -y valla que una muy bella

-sueltame maldito hentai- dijo mientras apartaba de un manotazo la mano de este de su rostro

-¿que pasa querida, acaso te incomodo? -dijo mientras se volvia a acercar a Rin y soplaba cerca de su nariz

Rin empezo a toser y se tapo la nariz

-¿que pasa, te molesta algo? -dijo meintras soplaba en el rostro de la rubia

Rin se habia puesto mas palida de lo que era normalmente, sentia unas ganas horribles de vomitar, luego sintio como le pegaban en el estomago y su vista se nublo, luego sintio como la agarraban del cuello y luego sentia como pasaban sus manos por sus cuerpo, en ese momento sintio asco de si misma y grito

-¡NO ME TOQUES MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

-no te preocupes, veras que luego te sentiras muy a gusto vampirita

-te ha dicho que no la toques

-¿quien demonios dijo eso? -pregunto volviendo a ver a todos los presentes

-eh sido yo, ¿hay algun problema Baka? -dijo retandolo con la mirada

-si, ¿quien te crees tu para decirme que y que no debo yo hacer

-pues esa chica es mi hermana, y ¡que ni se te ocurra volver a poner ni uno de tus sucios dedos sobre ella de nuevo!-dijo mientras se paraba enojado y aventaba de un empujon a ese hombre

todos los espectadores miraban con asombro a Len, pero aun mas Rin, Rin lo miraba con asombro y alegria al mismo tiempo ¿le habia decho hermana? se sentia tan feliz en esos momentos, solo que la rubia no se habia percatado de algo, los ojos de Len se habian tornado de un color rojo, y miraba con desprecio a ese hombre que hace minutos habia estado tocando a su hermana

-¿sabes como se ebe tratar a una señorita cordialmente no?, puede que mi hermana no parezca una señorita, es un poco brutal para ser una chica, pero ese es su estilo, a mi me encanta, y sobre todo, aun sigue siendo una señorita, y no es asi como se le debe tratar ¿sabias?, te dare unas lecciones.

Len miraba fijamente a ese hombre e hizo que este empezara a levitar y lo arrojo hacia la cocina que se encontraba caliente y con ollas de agua y fideos hirviendo, ese hombre sufrio una quemadura

-leccion uno: nunca te le acerques si ella no quiere -dijo mientras hacia un movimiento con su mano y formaba bolas de fuego que luego tiro directamente hacia ese hombre, pero solo le causo leves quemaduras

-leccion dos: no hagas cosas que ellas que no quieran, ¡como tocarlas por ejemplo! -dijo esto con una gran rabia e hizo que el hombre levitara y luego cerro su puño fuertemente, el hombre se empezo a retorcer en el aire y daba quejidos de dolor, Len abrio su mano de nuevo, y el hombre callo al suelo

-leccion tres: nunca, pero nunca en la vida, las molestes, en especial, si a quein molestas es a mi hermana, porque si no, te las veras conmigo -dijo mientras se acercaba a el hombre, sus uñas crecieron hasta transformarse en garras y lo atraveso, el hombre callo al suelo y empezo derramar sangre

todos los espectadores miraban asombrados la escena, nadie se podia mover ni decia nada, Rin estaba sentada en el suelo, cubierta con un poco de sangre en su rostro

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Len mientras se acercaba a Rin y le extendia la mano

-h-hai -dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Len mientras este la ayudaba a levantarse, luego Rin se aferro al cuerpo de Len y le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y empezo a llorar -n-no te vallas por favor, se que cuando esto pase volveras a olvidarte de mi, onegai shimasu ¡No te vallas hermano!

-gomenasai Rin, no hay de otra, pero... recuerda que siempre estare para... protegerte -decia mientras sus ojos cambiaban de rojo a a zul y de azul a rojo repetidamente, abrazo a Rin y le dio un beso en la frente, luego se dejo caer desmallado al piso

-Len... -Rin sonrio, sabia que el Len que se encontraba en esos momentos en el suelo, y al que Rin le agarraba la mano, ese Len, solo la consideraba a ella, como una nueva amiga, pero ya no como una hermana

-Hime-sama, todos han visto lo que ha pasado aqui ¿que hacemos?

-borrenles la memoria, a todos, menos a Miku, supongo que ella no lo querra olvidar ¿o si?

-¡PARA NADA!-grito la aquamarine, Rin esbozo una sonrisa

por cierto, se preguntaran que paso con todos los demas hombres ¿no?, pues... digamos que al ver el espectaculo que provoco Len con su jefe, digamos que todos salieron huyendo con gallinas de ese lugar, al final, todos eran unos cobardes.

-Rin... ¿tambien le borraran la memoria a Len? -pregunto Miku

-no sera necesario, el al momento de despertar nuevamente lo olvidara todo, ya no recordara nada de lo que paso aqui

-¿que fue lo que paso? -pregunto curiosa Miku

-no lo se... supongo que... al ver que hacian algo que a mi no me agradara o no me gustara, o que estuviese siendo forjada a algo que yo detestase, rompio algo en el, como que si hubiese sido el sello que mantenia a su lado vampiro encerrado por las falsedades o creencias humanas, y simplemente desperto para protegerme

-entonces ¿cuando despierte volvera a ser el Len si super poderes y sera el Len aburrido de siempre? -pregunto Miku

-¿es aburrido? -pregunto con un toque de sarcasmo -pues creo que lo tendras que aguantar asi Miku-chan

Rin se paro y recogio el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano, lo sostuvo con Miku una cada brazo alrededor del cuello y luego salieron del reciento, mientras los demas vampiros se encargaban de borrarle la memoria a todos los humanos que se encontraban ahi

* * *

**Nea: bueno hemos hecho hasta lo imposible para poder escribir este cap, esperamos que sea de vuestro agrado**

**Miyu: espero que puedan comprender las razones por las cuales no podremos actualizar, pero por favor ¡no nos maten!**

**Andre: lamentamos que no se vaya a actualizar en septiembre, pero las tareas han aumentado de mal en peor**

**Marc: nosotros las escribiriamos pero tambien se nos inscribio en la escuela y digamos que llegamos tip la casa, si no, tomariamos las ideas de Nea y aramriamos el fic nosotros**

**Nea: esperemos nos disculpen**

**Miyu: agradezco mucho los reviews**

**Todos: nos despedimos, tenemos que ir a estudiar**

**Nea: ¿quien invento los examenes TT-TT**

**Miyu: alguien que no tenia nada bueno que hacer en la vida T-T T-T T-T**

**Todos: Dewa, mata! ！**


End file.
